Avengers Unite
by Ur fan
Summary: Alexis is determined to make this world a better place by helping it's hero's and hopefully preventing some vilains from ever existing. She has worked with SHIELD ever since she graduated and though Fury isn't always happy with her input he can't ignore the fact that it works. Now if only he wouldn't be such a pain when it came to the avengers. I don't own mcu characters
1. 0) Alexis Robbins

**Let me introduce myself**

Dear readers.  
No I'm not the author of this story. I'm only a creation of hers.  
Before I say anything else I want to tell you that this is the only time my author will give me a chance to speak directly to you guys. I'm not like deadpool. I'm not supposed to be aware of the reality of my existence. So after this introduction I won't ever speak directly to you again.  
I won't have any recollection of this moment and by the time you post a comment I won't be able to read it anymore. Or perhaps I will? Maybe I'll know what you all wrote through my author? I don't know. Anyway I'm getting of track.  
I'll introduce myself. My name is Alexis Maria Robbins and I'm 24 years old. Though during the story we hop a bit trough time so more specifically I'm 24 years old during the battle of New York in 2012.  
Okay, so you have my name, but you don't know anything about me and maybe you're wondering what I could possibly have to do with the avengers.  
Patience, I'll get there.  
I'm the youngest child of Martin Robbins and Ella Carter. I know what you're thinking: yes I'm related to Peggy Carter and you will hear all about it during the story.  
Moving on.  
I have an older brother, Chris, who is a bit overprotective. I'll admit he has good reasons.  
Being related to the Carter family pretty much means that you are in one way or another going to be involved with SHIELD. Chris is a pretty good field agent and he wants nothing more than to be my bodyguard/chaperone when I go out to do my thing. He rarely gets his way.  
Now let's be clear. I'm not an agent. I don't have the fancy badge and I don't have a gun. I do have some fairly impressive combat skills. With an aunt like my aunt Peggy there is hardly any way around it. Before her body decided to say "Screw this crazy old woman, I quit" she was very agile and fast for her age. And after she was still a pretty darn good instructor. But I'm no Black Widow, Agent May or anything like that, I lack the natural talent (and ridiculously intense training) to reach that level.  
Sorry getting of track again. So I'm not a field agent. I'm not a scientist either. Or well a little but not the 'how does this work' or 'how can I make the biggest boom' type of scientist.  
I specialize in the workings of the human mind and I work mostly with enhanced people. As you may know SHIELD does have consultants who usually do the whole take in procedure, but that's not enough in my opinion.  
They always come after the person has already been hunted down as if he was some sort of animal. And they rarely stay available. They diagnose, give advice and go home. I on the other hand come in early, try to be the first one to talk to them in fact.  
I talk them through what's going to happen and why. I try to help them adapt to the new situation and make sure I'm available should they ever need me for anything.  
So my job is basically walking up to frightened people with powers they don't understand or control yet and convince them that the people in suits are friendly and trying to help. Can you see why my brother might want to keep an eye on me? Understandable, but still annoying.  
We love each other to bits, don't get me wrong. He's only a year older than me so neither of us can remember a time when the other wasn't around. We're pretty tight. Why don't I want him to come? I'm sure you'll find out somewhere during the story. So let's move on.  
So back when I just started (now 3 years ago) I heard about the 'avenger initiative'.  
Of course I made it clear that I had to be part of that project. Heroes aren't usually normal people with normal lives that just get up one day and think: "you know what? I think I'm going to fight crime!" No they have a reason to fight. They have history and they have grief.  
Just take Captain America (or as I called him growing up "uncle Rogers"). He had pretty much all the odds stacked against him. He spend most of his time either sick or getting beaten up by guys twice his size. Honestly he shouldn't have survived to see his 25th birthday. But he fought through every illness and he stood up for himself and others even if he knew that he couldn't win the fight.  
And it was this inner strength that made him Captain America more than the serum ever did.  
Don't know if you can tell but I'm a bit of a fan, one of the reasons why Coulson and I get along so well, even if I don't always agree with him on professional level.  
So… I think that's about all you need to know about me before starting this story.  
The next few chapters will guide you through how my first meeting with each of the avengers went and after that you'll learn how things went for me during the battle of New York. From there we'll see how long the story lasts.  
Enjoy

 **An: Hello everyone, just a quick note.  
I'll post the first real chapter later today (that is in the next twelve hours or so since my day may have begun as yours came to an end). This chapter will see how Alexis meets Iron man.  
I look forward to your comments. I hope you'll like it and if not that you'll let me know so I know how to improve that chapters and all chapters to follow. See you guys in twelve hours!**


	2. 1) Iron man

Avengers Unite

Meeting

Iron man.

Tony arrived home, of course Pepper had given him an earful about revealing his secret identity.  
But what did she expect? He may have decided to do some actual good work with his intellect and money but that didn't mean he'd suddenly become humble. He lived for the spotlight.  
As he entered his home he noticed that a light was burning, which was reason for concern since JARVIS always turned them all off the moment Tony left the property.  
"JARVIS?" he called out in greeting his nerves on edge.  
"Welcome home sir-" but the voice was cut off. Couldn't be a malfunction, JARVIS hadn't malfunctioned since the engineer was in his late teens. A shadow stood in front of the window, he didn't seem to be armed or on his guard which meant that either he didn't mean to harm Tony or he was confident that Tony could do no damage to him.  
"I am Iron Man," a deep authoritative voice scoffed. "You think you're the only super hero in the world?" Okay, Tony had just decided that he didn't like this man. For one he turned JARVIS off.  
And he was trying to give him a lecture he only let Pepper and Rhodey get away with.  
The man had turned from the window, still covered in shadow, and started to walk towards him.  
"Mr. Stark you've become part of a bigger universe. You just don't know it yet." Tony was already fed up with the dramatics. That was his thing and he didn't like being on the receiving end.  
He had approached the man a bit, still cautious. It was a big man and at the moment he was in control of the situation. Tony really didn't like that.  
"Who the hell are you?" he challenged. The man walked forward and as he stepped into the light of the reading lamp he introduced himself. "Nick Furry," the man looked as dangerous as he sounded. Tony was fairly sure that even without the eye-patch, the towering black man would be intimidating with his deadly confidence alone. But Tony would not back down, always seem in control, even if you're not. That was how he rolled.  
"Director of SHIELD," he added as if that should mean a thing to Tony, who just nodded and observed the man with caution. It sounded a lot like a government organization to him and he happened to have very little reason to respect or trust any authority other than his own.  
The man didn't seem to catch his distrust (or he simply didn't care).  
He simply looked at him and stated "I'm here to talk to you about the avenger initiative."  
It probably had been intended as a big reveal, as dramatic as his entrance had been. But it was kind of ruined by the doorbell ringing. Tony looked back to the front door in surprise.  
His home address was something that was meant to be secret, it was where he could have some privacy. When he brought women here they never got a chance to see where exactly they were.  
And he knew that no one who could get there without Happy driving them would be ringing this late. In fact they would contact JARVIS if they came by at any time of day.  
Now there were at least two strangers who came by uninvited. At least this one hadn't let himself in. "There," he looked back at Fury with a grin while pointing in the direction of the door.  
"That's better, unexpected visitor politely rings the bell, giving me the chance to refuse axes to my home. That's not so hard." He should've known that he'd regret revealing his identity long before enjoying it. People would want a piece of that sweet tech.  
He went to open the door not really caring what kind of offer he would be made by either Fury or the new guest. He would refuse. No one could be trusted with his work.  
As he opened the door he expected someone in a suit or leather jacket like Fury or something equally intimidating and/or official looking. But instead there was a smiling, young, good looking woman in converses, jeans, a white top and a light blue bolero to protect herself from the cool evening air.  
Her smile showed off some well taken care of teeth though small imperfections told him that it was one of the progressively rarer 'not braced' and even 'not whitened' smiles.  
Which was uncommon in LA. Here the slightest imperfections were usually artificially corrected and Tony had met so many women with one or several of these corrections that he had become an expert in spotting them. But he found none with this one.  
She had long natural brown slightly wavy hair that was pulled in a messy ponytail. Years of working with Pepper had taught him that this meant she'd had a long day. Her eyes were so dark brown that with the porchlight coming from behind her they appeared to be black. Her features were quite symmetrical and once again his trained eye could see no tells that implied that this was anything other than sweet mother nature showing of how well she can do her job.  
Her skin was lightly toned and healthy, Tony also noticed that she didn't have any make up on.  
She was about five foot tall. She had an hourglass figure though her hips were on the narrow side for a woman. The upper half however…  
No, perhaps better not get distracted there Tony, she still might be unfriendly.  
Though nothing about her pointed in that direction except for appearing uninvited at his doorstep.  
"Hello," she greeted as if she just met her new best friend. She reached out a hand which he shook still a little overwhelmed. "My name is Alexis Robins. Is it alright if I come in? That talks better."  
 _"Not star struck at all this one."_ Tony found himself thinking.  
Sure there had been plenty women who tried to intimidate him by displaying themselves as strong and independent. Often a ruse he quickly broke through. Strong and independent woman didn't waste their time talking to him, at least not at the type of events he found his one night stands.  
This Alexis was confident in her enthusiasm at meeting him.  
"Tony Stark, pleasure to meet you. Come in," he said letting her pass him as he closed the door.  
"Lovely home you have, though a bit big for my taste. I love the windows though. You have a lot of space to move and an open view. A good environment for the creative mind and practical for someone who paces around a lot." Tony was blown away, but before he could comment on her analysis of his interior she spun around with an apologetic look.  
"I'm sorry, I got a little bit ahead of myself. Long flight, little sleep, you know how that can get right?" She smiled at him and he found himself smiling in return. She then frowned at something and spun towards Fury. "Why isn't JARVIS online? I was looking forward to meeting him."  
Fury was clearly lightly annoyed with Alexis's attitude. "I wanted to talk with Stark in private."  
Alexis sighed exasperatedly in response. "So you decided that hacking his systems and shut down his AI was a good idea? That's like introducing yourself to someone by knocking down their best friend. JARVIS isn't just a system. By the way has it occurred to you that Mr. Stark has most likely made sure that if JARVIS is offline for too long the authorities get notified? Fix that." Tony smiled, liking Alexis more with the minute. She was a strong spirited woman. And while Fury was easily twice as big as her, she wasn't shaken by his 'I am about to run out of patience' stare for a second.  
"She's right you know," he informed the black man though it was not entirely true. JARVIS' emergency protocol would override whatever Fury had done. Then he would assess the situation, find weapons and check Tony's physical and emotional state and react accordingly.  
Fury took the warning to heart though and pressed a couple of buttons.  
"Sir, my protocols have been compromised. Is everything all right?" Alexis spun around in amazement, as if she had just entered Willy Wonka's chocolate factory.  
"Everything is fine JARVIS, we just have some unexpected guests," Tony answered as he went to the bar, looking to Alexis with a questioning look and a gesture, inviting her to have a drink with him. She shook her head as she took a seat at the bar.  
"Do you wish to add them to the guest protocol?" JARVIS asked.  
"Sure make the lady a beta, potential alpha, and lets store the gentleman under gamma for now."  
"Alpha is a good thing right?" Alexis asked curiously.  
"If you make it, it is. Pepper is on that list." Alexis was beaming with pride and shot Fury a victorious grin. Then she looked back at Tony still curious. "And gamma?" Tony grinned.  
"That Coulson fellow just graduated from Gamma to Beta." He just remembered that the man had said that his organization was SHIELD: security homeland and something. So the nice guy worked for the big scary man? He might have to reconsider his status then.  
"Beta are people I wouldn't consider friends but allies. Gamma is for those I am not sure of. Employees are often stuck on that list.  
Delta is someone I'll tolerate but dislike and or distrust. Not a danger but someone I prefer to avoid. Ex-girlfriends, corporate competition… that kind of stuff." Alexis tried to look stern at the ex-comment but couldn't help a smile. A bit like his mother used to look when he charmed his way out of trouble. "Now even Delta isn't bad per say. Just not so fun. Epsilon is the people I have a personal grudge against. To them I can be very unpleasant. I considered to make a Zeta list, for people Iron Man has to deal with but decided against it. Iron man has to be a defender of the civilians not just a smarter missile." During that last line he turned on the charm for the full one hundred percent. Playing the noble hero, something he instinctively understood would appeal to the young woman before him.  
Alexis saw through it and gave him a stern look. "Mr. Stark, are you trying to talk me into your bed?" she scolded, not really mad but clearly unimpressed with his actions and even a little bit teasing.  
"A little," he admitted.  
Pepper had turned him down today not even batting an eye. Before that he never realized how badly he needed her in his life, and not just because he literally wouldn't make it a week on his own. But because he cared about her. Sadly he had no idea how to show it and she had ignored his advances, brushing them off as his usual flirting.  
It had hurt his pride, but not as much as it had broken the heart she had been so happy to find he possessed. He could use someone to blow off steam with, but part of him was glad that Alexis seemed uninterested. One night stands didn't usually end up being your friends.  
Which seemed to be what she was trying to accomplish, and in this case he thought he might not mind making a new friend.  
"Sorry to disappoint you Mr. Stark, but aside from the fact that you're old enough to be my father. It would be very unprofessional of me to take you up on that offer." Tony frowned at that statement. _'So not a new friend after all?_ ' He wondered, alternating his stare between her and Fury.  
"Oh, right, you came here for a reason." He deflated. He should've known. The two clearly knew each other, just because it had appeared like she sided with Tony against Fury didn't mean she wasn't working for him. He was a bit disappointed. But he wouldn't allow her to see that. He made a disapproving yet teasing face and pointed a playfully accusing finger at her.  
"You, little missy are good. Almost fooled me into thinking that you came here only to annoy tall, dark and angry." Alexis snorted at that. Which made him relax a little yet again.  
She was either a very good manipulator or a poor excuse of a spy. She seemed very open and genuine, which was night and day from the stoic, distrusting and domineering attitude of Furry.  
Or even the cool, in control but still friendly enough vibe he got from Coulson.  
"I'm not here to recruit you, that's his job." She said pointing over her shoulder towards Fury.  
"No matter your answer to him, my mission stays the same. I actually tried to contact you when you just came back. I arrived with agent Coulson, but when you got dragged away I got called halfway across the country. Only got back today. But let's start with Nicholas. He was first."  
During all this Fury had slowly approached them and now he took a seat.  
"Thanks Robbins. Though I believe I had asked you to-" a glare shut him up.  
"You know what my response was sir. The avenger initiative is none of my concern, but human decency is. And I'd appreciate it if you would refrain from trying to contact future applicants without my presence. Is that understood?" Tony was back to cheering the fiery brunet on without reservations. That girl was something else. She could go from hot to cold in a snap.  
And from the conversation between his two guests he understood that she acted as his lawyer.  
She knew the workings of the system he was about to be thrown into and wasn't going to allow said system to take advantage of him.  
"Fine," Fury turned to Stark who was grinning broadly, enjoying the fact that the clearly dangerous man was being scolded by the bright eyed and innocent looking lady.  
"As I said I want to talk with you about the Avenger initiative. It is a program that was born years ago. A plan to unite extraordinary individuals in a team that could take on enemies the government can't handle," Fury explained. Alexis smiled at Tony and cut in. "My great-aunt, grandmother and your father were actually part of the original beginnings of this idea." She watched Tony's features betray his dismay briefly before he feigned disinterest. "The super soldier army," he nodded.  
"Yes. Nanna, has fond memories of captain Rogers. Always referred to him as uncle Rogers. She was very sad about his disappearance, as was aunt Peggy. I believe you've met her?" She inquired as she caught the swift smile that pulled at his lips at the name of her great aunt.  
"Yeah, she came over for dinner every once in a while, usually alone but sometimes she'd bring… Your grandmother is she miss Angie or miss Hanna?"  
Alexis smiled. "Hannah. Oh, sorry director, I'm hogging the stage." Tony grinned again, amused.  
He would overlook how she clearly admired the captain like any other person he had ever met.  
He supposed that he was a likable guy, if you believed the stories. Tony just had less pleasant memories attached to America's golden boy.  
Probably unfair towards a dead guy he had never met, but hey, what was he going to do about it?  
"This is why I didn't want you here," Fury grunted as he turned back to Stark.  
"SHIELD was created to continue the work of Captain Rogers and the SSR. The avenger initiative is SHIELD's back up plan. And we want you to be part of it," Fury stated to which Alexis rolled her eyes and cut in once again.  
"If you want. Chances are it won't ever be necessary for the avengers to assemble to begin with.  
We are talking super villains, huge armies, the world is about to end scenario's here.  
Of course once you've assembled for the first time, I don't think the government has a right to forbid you to assemble whenever any of you need backup. You are people, not weapons and no marketing props. And that's what I'm here for." She shifted her position, looking far more professional than she had at any point since she stepped through the door. "I am with SHIELD not as an agent, technically I work with them not for them. I'm a fulltime consultant. Any enhanced individual or potential avenger they come across gets a meeting with me first. Unless we deal with the occasional potential psychopath or a high level treat, then I have backup, or if Fury decides that I won't be able to handle it I only get near them after they are 'secured'." She made a face as if she was told to eat a lemon and made quotation marks with her fingers at that last word.  
"Most enhanced only talk with me during the first few weeks. Though there are some that need my services for a prolonged period of time. For the avengers I want to do exactly what I do for other enhanced except that on top of negotiating with the government, helping them through SHIELD procedures and assisting them with adjustments to certain situations, I'll also deal with the public.  
That's what I want, but Fury clearly doesn't like me getting chummy with possible avengers."  
Tony looked at Fury who still looked as grumpy as he had the entire conversation.  
"I know how you get Alexis. There are quite a few enhanced out there both under protection, on training grounds and in the freezer that are pretty attached to your good care. You are however not enhanced. You can't keep helping them all. Adding the avengers-"  
"I know what I can and can't do. The residents of the freezer rarely see me more than once as they are deemed too unstable to be around poor untrained me for too long. By the way, I have received training in self-defense from my great-aunt. So that argument is bullshit.  
I'll admit I get letters from some of them, which I respond to. Knowing that someone cares about what happens to them is a comforting thought, believe it or not.  
The ones under protection only occasionally call either with concerns or to inform me personally of progress. And those on training grounds only ever talk to me when I'm on their facility even though they have my number. So what is rea-" She was interrupted by her cellphone. "I have to take this." She got up and walked away.  
"Hey there Faith, what's up?... No you didn't wake me… I'm always on the clock sweetheart.  
Why are you calling?... he did? That's great!... I'm in California right now, but I'll drop by with a fine bottle of… what do you want? My new friend has an excellent selection and offered me a bottle of anything I like." She walked casually to the bar and Tony tried very hard not to laugh, which would disturb the apparently pleasant conversation. This was a call she had to take? He had expected it to be one of those enhanced in desperate need for assistance. Not her best friend getting engaged.  
"Of course he doesn't mind. It's not every day your baby boy gets engaged! I told you that he would find happiness didn't I? All that panic over nothing… I'm always right, when will people understand that?" Okay, not her best friend's engagement then. "No, I've got it. It'll take a bit, I have a meeting to finish here and a director's ass to kick… He tried to get away with a meeting he knows I'm supposed to join in on… I know! What was he thinking?" Tony chuckled. He was wondering the same thing. Alexis looked like she had everything under control. If she had time to become friends with the enhanced as well as with their families it would seem that she had a bit too much free time.  
"I'll see if I can make it, but are you sure? I don't want to impose… If he'll have me there I'll be there… unless there is an emergency. But you can bet I'll congratulate him personally before during or after, I'll come. Gotta fly darling. See you soon." She hung up and walked back to her seat.  
"So, as I was saying, I can handle my current duties just fine." She turned to Tony.  
"So first is there a chance that you'll show incredible generosity and let your private jet drop me of in Denver?" Tony smiled. Those people were lucky. Alexis seemed to really care about her job. A trip from Malibu to Denver was more than two hours, and that just to congratulate one of her assignments with his engagement. Or maybe two, chances where that the boy got engaged with a fellow enhanced. Shared experiences and what not.  
"You'll fly for two hours to drink a bottle of port with the mother of one of your client's?" He verified to be sure. Alexis nodded casually. "I'm making an appointment to go visit some friends and a SHIELD facility in the area afterwards but yeah. Pretty much. And I don't like the word client. I can't really call them friends because Furry will blow a fuse so I call them protégés. I'm a spokesperson and a confidant, the latter is actually my official codename.  
I believe I have been rather vague. My job is mainly to offer moral support, to find ways to cope with certain experiences and to mediate between the person and the government. I protect them from others and from themselves." Tony frowned. "You're a shrink."  
He wasn't sure if he liked that. Alexis sighed. "This is why I say confidant. People hear shrink and they think of lunatics. And did you not just hear me explaining that I'm more than just that?  
I believe I did mention that I deal with the government being controlling buttholes didn't I? And the fact that I'm planning on dealing with press and public for those involved in the avenger initiative is just forgotten? True technically my major would grant me the tittle of 'doctor' but I never introduce myself like that." She sighed and recollected herself.  
"Fine, I get that you want to know why I think that you need my help whether you join the initiative or not. As a psychiatrist I specialize in PTSD and other trauma induced forms of mental injuries.  
You have been held captive for three months by a terrorist organization, nearly killed by one of your own creations, betrayed by someone who was very close to you and have seen good people die in front of you. Not to mention that you've been in fights with your life and that of others at stake.  
Each of these situations would make me want to have a chat with you in and of themselves, together they earn you my emergency contact information." She slipped him a black card with silver printing.  
"I get that you don't feel up to it right now. But trust me, no man can go through all that and just pick up life without some help. For now, please don't shut out those you care about? You owe them your trust." she took in Tony's rebellious posture.  
"I'll arrange a flight," she decided. "No." he protested. "I promised you a ride, you'll get it… I'll consider your offer miss Robbins. Fury I don't feel much for this avenger thing. A team means someone's going to be in charge and I have a feeling it won't be me. So I'm sorry but no thanks."  
He guided the two outside. "JARVIS will contact you with your flight information in the morning."  
And with that he closed the door.  
No way would he ever see those two again. He looked at the card… Nah, he'd be fine.

about a year later

Tony struggled to stay on his feet. He was getting worse by the day. What to do?  
His eye was caught by the card on his desk. He hadn't thrown it away, he didn't know why.  
He wondered if Miss Robbins had ever dealt with a dying man before.  
"Oh, screw it." It wasn't like he would have long to regret calling. And wasn't it the things you didn't do you ended up regretting?  
"Hello? Tony?" She picked up right away.  
"Waiting for my call? Miss Robbins I'm touched," he teased. He would not be weak.  
"I didn't have your normal number, but I wanted to invite you to my party. Sorry if I interrupt something." He had just decided that he wouldn't spend his last days as a little child scared of the dark. On top of that he wasn't going to talk about it over the phone. Perhaps he would open up once she got there. But until then he wouldn't reveal the truth. No way.  
"No, Tony." She sounded alarmingly serious. He heard a door close, she had stepped outside. Why?  
"A dying man can't ever have bad timing." Tony froze. How did she know?  
"I watch the news Stark, and ever since that stunt in Monaco I've been keeping an eye on you. You are showing all the signs. I know you wouldn't do this if you hadn't tried all you could think of to fix it. So my advice for your last days? Don't leave things unsaid. Cancel the party, invite those you really care about and do the one thing you've promised yourself to never do. Open up. You may think that it's selfish of you, but this way they won't feel like shit for not realizing what was going on before it was too late. It also gives them an opportunity to tell you everything they wanted to tell you."  
He heard the door open behind her and someone, a man, speaking.  
"Lexi? Everything alright?" the man asked, her boyfriend?  
"I'll be there in a minute," she answered, avoiding the question. Tony briefly wondered how alright someone who had to deal with the problems of every 'enhanced' in the world could be.  
The door closed again and Alexis had redirected her attention to their conversation.  
"If you want I can be there within… say two hours." Tony refused to cry, he didn't even know what for. Fear of death or appreciation for how matter-of-factly she told him that she'd drop everything to be there for him. He had pushed her out of his house and ignored her existence for a year and yet she acted as though there was nothing more important to her than helping him.  
Yet he still couldn't bring himself to accept her help.  
"So that's a no to the party. Noted." And he hung up.  
Honesty, opening up. Giving them a chance…  
It sounded like a smart reasonable thing to do. And he would've done it if he hadn't been so scared.

When Fury found him the next day he had nearly asked where Alexis was but then he figured that either she was with an enhanced that needed her help or still with her boyfriend -in both cases he didn't want to bother her. Or (and he knew that this was very unlikely) she might be upset with him for hanging up on her. Or (most likely) Fury was going behind her back.  
Either way he felt like asking for her would be a bit ridiculous and ruin the mask he was wearing.  
When agent Romanov revealed herself he found himself wishing he had demanded Alexis' presence. That way he would have had an ally in the conversation.  
Then with the whole 'no contact with the outside world' thing he couldn't contact her for a pep talk, -he felt like leaving to talk with Pepper had already been pushing his luck. Romanov looked like she would have gladly prevented him from ever producing an heir right then and there.  
But he vowed to talk to Alexis later about his father and SHIELD and what she knew about this Romanov woman and to get advice on his situation with Pepper.  
He didn't want to talk with 'the consultant' but with… a friend. Yes, Alexis had shown that she cared about him. She had clearly kept an eye on him and she meant well, yet she didn't know him as long as Pepper, Rhodey or Happy, but that was actually a good thing. She had a fresh perspective on him.  
And he knew how important that could be. Case in point his new heart.  
The next time he saw her was when he was called to a warehouse by Fury.  
"Hey Tony!" She smiled as she hugged him.  
"Good to see you in good health and I hear that you finally got together with Pepper!  
That's good news for you and the female half of the human race." The last part was said with a teasing wink and rewarded with a pretend hurt look.  
"Miss Robins! The end of my bachelor days is a tragedy for all womankind don't you dare mock that!" he joked good-naturedly, happy that he had decided to make her an alpha list associate.  
"By the way the emergency contact thing is great and all but what if I really just want to check in with you? Can't use an emergency number every time I want to invite you to a party." She rolled her eyes, but handed him a different card, this one white with gold printing, as they walked towards the warehouse where they would meet Fury.  
"By the way who was little hot red riding hood Russian edition SHIELD was so kind to send me?"  
He asked casually. Alexis giggled at the name Tony had given one of the most feared spies she had ever met. Tony Stark felt invincible and every near death experience seemed to both cement and challenge that believe making him do crazy things but also causing him grief and pain he didn't want to show, this worried her.  
"She is Natasha Romanov or Black Widow and for your sake I hope she never hears what you just called her, she is not one you want to cross on any level, ever." She caught the glint in Tony's eyes.  
"I'm serious Tony, she can find very creative and unpleasant ways to get revenge," she insisted hoping that for once Tony wouldn't push a limit.  
"Fine, I can see it will help you sleep better so I'll promise not to poke this dragon," he said throwing up his arms in surrender. Satisfied with his answer she opened the door.  
"Fury is late," she observed. But as she saw the set up table she understood that Fury was once again playing some mental game. A fact that annoyed her, but she had already learned that in the end she got farther with the man if she humored him every now and then so she pretended to kill some time by playing around with one of the screens that looked out of place with how advanced they were in comparison with the decaying warehouse.  
When Fury stopped Tony from looking at the AVENGER document she turned to Fury so he could see her roll her eyes at his dramatics.  
She listened as Tony read Natasha's assessment and argued his case.  
"Iron man Yes! I'll have to think about it." When she heard Tony say that he had to think about it she knew that he wanted to be part of it, or at least part of him did. Otherwise he would flat out decline again. Perhaps knowing that SHIELD was a connection to his father helped. Or maybe having fought both against and alongside Rhodey had made him see the benefits of teamwork. Or perhaps he had known about how poisonous his palladium core was from the beginning and had declined because he knew that he might not have enough time to be part of any team.  
Most likely it would turn out to be a combination of these and other recent developments.  
Then Fury burst Tony's bubble and pointed out that the hero was approved but the man wasn't.  
"I don't get it," Tony stated and went on to defend his position betraying his interest in the team.  
He really was starting to do better.  
"Which is why we believe that we want to take you on as a consultant," Fury stated with finality.  
But Tony knew that he still had one chance to get approval and he looked at Alexis.  
"Are they being serious?" he asked her. She knew that this would be a defining moment. He needed her support but she also didn't want him to think that she would always let him get his way. Because in this case she kind of agreed with Fury and it might not be the last time this happened.  
This would be a defining moment in how Tony saw her in the near future.  
"I think you will make a great candidate for the avenger initiative one day Tony. Just not right now. Like you said you are cleaning up your act. But you're not there yet.  
Until your relationship is stable and you have stabilized all your bad habits it is unwise to include you on such a team for your safety as well as that of others. It's not a permanent no. It's a not yet."  
Tony pondered these words and nodded understandingly. He stood and looked at Fury with a quirked eyebrow. "Consultant?" he asked reaching for the man's hand who nodded and shook it pleased with the gained ally only to be caught off guard when Tony covered both their hands with his free hand and said "You can't afford me."  
Naturally he had to show that he can do the whole get-your-hopes-up-let-you-drop-and-raise-you-a-little-though-not-as-much-as-you'd-like- routine too. He went on to state conditions that were so one hundred percent Tony that Alexis could barely hold back her laughter.  
She felt kind of bad for the senator though.

 **AN: alright I hope you guys liked this chapter thoughts are welcome.  
Next chapter we'll meet Hawkeye and Black Widdow. See you all in a few weeks (a month tops). **


	3. 2)Hawkeye and Black Widow

**Hello everyone,  
As promised here are Hawkeye and Black Widow. I hope I did them justice. Let me know.  
Oh and I should warn you there is a very brief mention of suicidal thoughts and acctions. It's not the main focus of the chapter but I thought you'd want to know ahead of time.  
Enjoy!**

Meeting

 **Hawkeye and black widow**

Clint and Natasha were with SHIELD before Alexis even started highschool, so their introduction to her was also pretty much her introduction to HQ.  
They were in the cafeteria and new recruits walked out of the elevator, disciplined and fresh out of the academy. You could of course see the scientists taking in their surroundings slightly differently than the field agents and the uniforms varied depending on their division, but other than that they all looked and acted like new recruits always did.  
Except for one girl in her early twenties who was looking around bright eyed and smiling like a child on Christmas morning.  
The instructor halted the graduates and did the standard briefing that always concluded the tour of headquarters. Again all were the picture of discipline except for the girl.  
She was paying attention but also taking in the room and more specifically the people. Her eyes locked with Barton and Natasha for a second, she smiled and would have waved if she hadn't been standing right in front of the instructor who had probably ran out of patience with her a while ago. Both assassins found this display amusing, their interest in the unusual behaving girl piqued.  
Moments later the group got dismissed and divided themselves over several mostly empty tables.  
The girl however walked straight towards the most famed and most deadly duo in the room as if she was about to greet her oldest friends, much to the surprise of anyone who happened to see it.  
A hand full of graduates hesitated, wondering if they should stop her, but decided against it. They had most likely decided to let the girl make her own decisions (later Natasha and Clint would learn that they simply knew better than to try and talk her out of an idea). But they were clearly not entirely comfortable with the situation as they chose to sit themselves at a table that would allow them to subtly observe everything the girl did and if needed gave them a way to easily intervene without being so close that they could be suspected of eavesdropping.  
Agent Romanov and agent Barton, were pleased with this display of tactical decision making, trust and loyalty. This year's batch was promising.  
"Hello, all of them are boring, mind if I join you?" Natasha didn't show it but she had been surprised by how she was approached by this recruit. Usually recruits avoided her out of fear of what they had heard she could do (she never confirmed nor denied rumors which meant there were a great deal ridiculous stories going around about her skill set).  
There was the rare occasion when a recruit held (admittedly justifiable) disbelieve towards these rumors, but made the mistake of underestimating the skills she actually had and overstepping in an attempt to make a name for himself. Which usually ended in a public display of how effectively she could take out an opponent without injuring him.  
This girl did neither. Her tone was polite and respectful, which showed that she was aware of their status and abilities, but at the same time she was open and made jokes, which indicated that she was perfectly comfortable talking to people who could kill her in at least a dozen ways right there if she were to offend them. Not that they would do, but as I said, new recruits (and a few more experienced agents) didn't want to take the chance.  
Clint was just as surprised, but more appreciative of her enthusiasm. He had more experience with people treating him like a normal guy during his downtime, (though recruits usually still felt intimidated by him).  
He blamed the red room for Natasha's trouble with social interaction. You know the genuine kind, not when she's undercover.  
"The seats are free," he told her with an intrigued smile.  
"Wonderful!" she grinned as she took a seat across of them.  
"Don't get me wrong, there are lots of super nice kids, but you know, they are being stiff stick in the muds. They still have to prove themselves and they are very aware of that. Result they act a bit like robots following their training to the t. It gets really dull really fast." Natasha looked the recruit over. She didn't seem like she was a scientist or a field agent. So what was she? It was odd for her to be confronted with someone who acted like a civilian in this part of HQ, so she wasn't sure how to act. She decided that for now she should observe.  
"I'm Alexis Robbins by the way," the girl said offering her hand which was shaken by a smiling Clint.  
"Clint Barton, aka Hawkeye. That's Natasha Romanov nicknamed the Black Widow. So, you've proven yourself already then?" he asked curiously.  
"In a way I suppose. There is no one here like me, so you guys have no standard to compare me to." Natasha looked up from her analysis of Alexis' body language.  
"Oh, what are you then?" She asked in her usual, casual, disinterested 'I am in control of this situation' tone that normally made people cringe and cower. Not Alexis though.  
"A confidant and negotiator. I'll help look after the enhanced individuals. I make sure that they don't get treated poorly by agents nor treat agents poorly themselves.  
I explain the index to them in a way that won't make them feel like shit. I guide them through the intake process. I'm here to make sure that no one makes them think for even a minute that they are in any way worth more or less than others. I humanize them and SHIELD. I won't wear a suit, I don't come with a badge. I don't pick sides," she explained, clearly proud of it.  
"Who came up with that?" Natasha asked. She wouldn't say that she didn't like the idea. But she couldn't imagine Fury coming up with such a position. It sounded a bit like a consulting psychiatrist, but more involved in the inner workings of SHIELD than most were. She just didn't see Fury making a position that gave one individual so much sensitive information.  
"I did. Most of my family works here, so I knew of SHIELD and the stuff you guys do. A couple of months ago, I climbed to the roof of my friends apartment building to clear my head. I was there for a graduation party, but I was in that typical 'what am I going to do now' funk.  
It was a fairly high building near a river and I always do my best thinking with a view.  
Anyway so I get there and see a woman standing on the edge. It was clear what she was planning and what I needed to do." Both assassins couldn't help but feel themselves being pulled into the story.  
Alexis smiled a little to herself, happy with her interested audience.  
"I was terrified, I mean yes my studies had prepared me for talking with people who had suicidal thoughts and stuff like that, but the real thing is different from the books. And I was kind of nervous about her powers acting up." She noticed that her public was monetarily confused.  
"Oh, I guess I left that out. When she saw me she warned me to back of or she'd burn me. When I got her to move away from the edge we talked a bit more and guess what? SHIELD knew about her, but they simply hadn't offered the right kind of support. I was quite shocked and I convinced Fury of the benefits of someone handling the human side of the matter. I can't imagine aunt Peggy would approve of how he's been handling the enhanced of this world." Alexis observed the reaction of the assassins when she mentioned her heritage with a displeased frown.  
"Don't do that. I'm being honest with you guys and you decide to judge me based on family ties? Really? I did it all on my own. As far as I know Aunt Peggy doesn't have anything to do with this."  
Alexis' tone saddened towards the end and the assassins exchanged a glance.  
It was no secret that SHIELDS founder, Peggy Carter, an admirable woman that had fought against both criminals and the prejudgments against the 'fairer sex' and thrived, suffered from Alzheimer.  
"How is she? We heard of the diagnosis but we don't know much else." Clint asked kindly.  
"Oh, alright I supose. It's still in the first stage. She's forgetful, a bit cranky sometimes and we need to help her out some more. Of course she needed some extra help as it was.  
A life of crime fighting takes its toll on the body. She's pretty annoyed by it all, but she takes it with as much grace as she's taken everything in life. From the sexism of her colleagues to the death of her greatest love." Alexis allowed herself a wistful smile at that last bit.  
 _Ugh, she's a romantic_ Natasha thought as she suppressed the urge to roll her eyes. Girls like that usually annoyed her and she had no reason to think that this one would be any different.  
"It just sucks a lot. Mom said that at some point she'll probably start calling me Hannah.  
Anyway, I wanted to make some friends and eat lunch, not all this sad stuff." She insisted.  
The assassins pulled out their poker faces. Testing the waters before engaging. As invested as they had been in her story, it didn't mean that they had just assumed she spoke the truth.  
"Oh, come on. I'm no spy! I'm just some girl that tries to talk with people with neat skills. Speaking of which, is it true that you can shoot a yenga block without collapsing the tower through an open window from another building?" And with that Clint and Alexis started discussing tricky shots he had tried and some he would now they were brought up. Natasha was pulled into the conversation every once in a while, though Alexis avoided diving into their past with a surprising ease. She also seemed skilled in avoiding classified information. As if she intuitively knew which words would trigger unwanted responses.  
Natasha smiled as she realized this. Robbins was clearly good at this job.  
The enhanced were in good care.  
"Hey! Are you wearing your gun? Here?" Alexis asked pointing to the holster on Natasha's hip. In response to this she pulled it out so fast that Alexis was still pointing at the widow's hip when the gun was already on the table. A moment later the young woman got a look of confusion on her face as she looked from the gun to the holster and back. Then her confusion turned into awe as she slowly clapped her hands.  
"That's really impressive," she complimented Natasha, much to the later's surprise. She had expected that the gun had made the girl feel nervous when it was concealed and it should have been frightening for her to see how fast Natasha could work with it. To know that it would take Natasha less time to take out her gun and shoot it than it would take Alexis to blink.  
"You are surprisingly comfortable around guns," she voiced her observation.  
"Well I used to be really nervous about them when I was little. So aunt Peggy thaught me how to shoot one and after that they weren't as frightening. I don't have any of my own, and I hope that I'll never have to shoot anything other than a practice targett. But just in case I ever get treathened with one I'd rather be able to not only take it from my oponent, but at least look like I know what I'm doing with it." Natasha's face was marble but inside she got a bit more respect for the new girl.  
"But why do you have your gun on you? Does everyone here carry guns around all the time?" In response Clint showed Alexis that he too was carying a firearm though his smaller than Natasha's.  
"Just in case," he explained. Alexis seemed to think about that for a second or two before draging Clint into a discussion about the benifits and disadvantages of the bow and arrow versus the gun.  
A couple of minutes later they heard the door to the cafeteria opening though only Natasha looked at the new arrivals. Clint and Alexis were a bit too engaged in their current debate.  
It was a team that had recently returned from mission. One of the younger members was talking with his senior agents and Natasha vaguely remembered that the boy had been part of last year's fresh batch of field agents. She realized that Alexis had been right. A year into service the boy was much more comfortable during his downtime than she recalled him being during the first months. The agent talking to the boy was letting his eyes drift through the room, noticed Alexis talking enthusiastically about some college story with Clint and his face seemed to be torn between amused and impressed.  
He directed the boys attention to their table and from what Natasha observed it looked as though he was making a joke. Knowing male bonding habits he was either suggesting that Alexis and the kid would make a good pair or he was saying something lewd in general. The boys smile became a bit embarrassed as he scanned the area, which meant it was probably the former.  
When he found the girl the man had pointed out he froze, his face showed utter shock. Was he that impressed by Robbins' looks? Or her guts?  
She felt her lips twitch a bit in amusement. Perhaps it wouldn't hurt if she engaged in a bit of bonding herself. Doing something normal for once.  
"Looks like you've got a fan Robbins," she told Alexis whit a nod in the boy's direction.  
Alexis looked up curiously and as soon as she spotted him her face broke out into a wide grin and she waved at him. The boy rushed over with a face that was… anxious?  
"Lex!" he hissed as he reached them. He tried to grab her arm but Alexis swatted his hand away.  
This caused the Widow's hand to reach for her gun just in case she needed to teach him a lesson.  
Barton's sharp eyes narrowed when he registered the possible treat.  
Alexis however just huffed. "Lex? You're gone for months on an undercover mission and all I get is Lex and an attempt to kidnap me?" She rolls her eyes at the stranger.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't expect to see you here of all places," he said tensely, his eyes nervously taking in the still alert assassins.  
"I'm so sorry if she bothered you. She doesn't get- honestly I doubt she'd care if she did get how things go here. But she didn't mean any disrespect." The assassins were now fully relaxed. It made sense of course that if they knew each other the boy would've had a heart attack seeing Alexis acting so careless in front of the two most deadly agents SHIELD had. Regardless of wheteher or not they would actually harm fellow SHIELD agents, no one wanted to risk getting on their bad side.  
"Chris, please sit down and eat lunch. You're embarrassing me," Alexis said as she pulled an astonished Chris in an empty seat.  
"Lex!" he protested, his eyes drifting from the slightly annoyed girl to the assassins who were both hiding their amusement.  
"No Chris I'm serious. I've been here for 30 minutes and everything is fine. I'm just making awesome friends. Now how was the mission? Anny broken hearts left behind?" Chris flushed and looked around as if he was hoping for some back up. Clint coughed to get their attention and Chris looked as if he was ready and happy to drag Alexis out the moment Clint said the word. Too bad for him that wasn't what Clint was intending to do.  
"Care to introduce us to your…" he cocked his head trying to determine what Chris was to Alexis.  
Chris was near the six feet mark, muscular but not bulky, build on speed rather than strength. He had light brown hair and eyes. All in all a handsome and friendly looking face, though looks could be decieving in this line of work. "Oh, sorry. Natasha, Clint meet my older brother Chris Robbins. Chris meet the two most kick ass agents I've met so far." Natasha assumed that it was meant as a compliment though she had no idea how many agents Alexis had met.  
"Nice to meet you Chris. Clint Barton, don't hold your breath for Natasha to introduce herself. She thinks it's clearance level six information." Natasha responded by kicking Clint under the table.  
"Eh, nice to meet you," Clint said astounded.  
"And just so you know she wasn't bothering us. In fact we were quite enjoying ourselves," Clint added with a fatherly smile before slipping back into his poker face and resuming his conversation with Alexis as though it hadn't been interrupted. Chris was lost for a moment and then looked around to find his team mates looking at him curiously and clearly impressed.  
"I… better join the others. I'll see you at dinner Lexi," he said as he got up.  
"We're visiting nanna this weekend you better be there!" she reminded him with a stern look.  
"I will," he promised and then left.

Three years later.

The captain was defrosted about a week ago and had returned from a vacation to a secret location that morning. Fury had called Natasha and Clint for a meeting. To their surprise the now 24 year old Alexis was sitting on Fury's desk, skillfully ignoring the man's stare as she waved at the assassins she considered friends, though Natasha kept telling her that it was ill advised to trust them like she did. "Hey guys. Welcome to the avenger initiative. As future avengers, I'm officially your confidant, though I hope that you guys know that my door has always been wide open for you. Now, I have to go visit nana for a spot of tea and a lengthy explanation about why uncle Rogers hasn't visited yet." She got up and promptly left the room.  
"Sir?" Clinton asked more than a little confused.  
"Are we really being considered?" Natasha asked. Her and Barton's skills were of course fabled but they had always gone solo or as a duo. And she knew who else was on the list. She wasn't sure how they'd fit in such a team.  
"You are being more than considered. The team might need experts in espionage. And someone with a one hundred percent accurate shot never harmed anyone… on the same side anyway," he sighed tiredly.  
Clearly Alexis wore him out, but her work was something no one could overlook. They'd had a great deal less incidents with enhanced gone rogue, or agents cracking since she started.  
"I'd also like for you to keep her in check. Knowing her she'll get all of them to adopt her as their little sister or something in a flash…  
Director Carter is never going to forgive me if I allow her niece to become earth's mightiest heroes' weak spot. Hannah won't be too happy either come to think of it." Fury's mouth twisted in displeasure at the thought of having both women's anger directed at him. 90 or not they both still had fire in them if they really wanted. Even the regressing director Carter.  
Neither would be able to harm him physically of course but Fury knew like no other that sometimes a firm ass kicking was preferable over the psychological effects things like disappointing someone you looked up to (Director Carter had been his mentor after all) could have.  
"Understood sir." Natasha complied, Clint nodded in agreement though both spies were sure that they wouldn't be able to prevent the 'adoption' scenario. Alexis was like a magnets. Either the attraction was irresistible or the repulse was immense. No in-betweens.  
"Sir, does agent Robbins know of doctor Robbins' role in the initiative?" Clint asked.  
They had witnessed more than a few fights between the siblings about the risks Alexis took and her refusal to let Chris at least be there to protect her. Agent Robbins had grown into a remarkable agent and he had more than proven that he was able to quickly adapt and execute any orders at a moment's notice yet didn't shy away from taking initiative. But everyone knew that while he always did his job, if Alexis was working he would be pissed as hell about not being where she was.  
Who knew how he would react to the news that his baby sister was planning on spending a significant amount of time with people like the Hulk and Tony Stark?  
"No… as of right now the initiative is technically shut down. Which means that technically this conversation didn't happen," he told them. They were unsure if this meant that he knew but was told after the initiative was a taboo or if he really didn't know at all.  
Regardless of which was the case they knew that they weren't supposed to talk about it with him.  
The two agents left the office, neither speaking one word about their 'promotion', it wouldn't ever come up again. Not even when they suited up for the first time to defend the world and avenge their fellow agents with their new team a week later.

 **Alright that's it. I hope you guys liked it. Next time Alexis meets Thor.  
** **See you next time!**


	4. 3) Thor

**Okay, here is Thor. For those who have the official timeline next to them to check if my story makes sense, I've played around with a bit of the data so I could make sure Alexis can be where I want her to be. So While Thor, Iron man 2 and the incredible Hulk take place at roughly the same time according to the official timeline, in this one Tony will call shortly before Thor arrives and shortly after the whole thing with the destructor Alexis will fly to the meeting with Tony and Furry. The whole incident with the Hulk at the university takes place about a week after Thor leaves earth. Alright that's about it. Oh and just so you know I don't own the avengers. And there are SPOILERS for Thor and age of Ultron in this chapter**

 **Meeting**

 **Thor**

Agent Philip Coulson was talking to the mysterious man. Trying to figure him out based on non verbal reactions because he had refused to even make a sound since they had arrested him.  
They were in the interrogation room, surrounded by one way mirrors. Outside of their little cubicle of solitude the temporary base was buzzing with activity. Everyone was waking from monitor to monitor and passing along orders and discoveries with the exception of three individuals (two men and a woman) who were observing the pair within the glass prison.  
The men in uniform flanked the woman who couldn't differentiate herself more from her surroundings if she tried (which she probably had). Instead of wearing a suit, lab coat or battle gear like the other people in the facility, she had chosen a pair of denim jams and a grey tank top that said 'stronger than yesterday'. Instead of having her hair pinned up in some way, she had let it loose, held back from her face by her sunglasses.  
Her name: Alexis Robbins aka The Confidant  
Clint, the man on her right, was waiting. He could see the gears in Alexis' head turning, her frown forming and the concern and pity building in her eyes. And if that wasn't enough for Clint to know what would soon come, then the growing dread Chris- the man to her left- held in his eyes certainly was.  
He knew what Clint knew and saw what he saw. The fierce warrior didn't look so fierce anymore.  
And they both knew that Alexis would take pity on him from the moment Coulson crossed a line she had made in her head. Any moment now.  
"Certain groups pay-" There it was: she shot up and practically ran into the other room.  
"-very well for a good mercenary like you." The door opened and the man looked up, still a picture of misery but slightly startled due to the unexpected arrival of a very angered Alexis.  
She locked eyes with Coulson who was understandably startled by her fury. He and the young woman had met on several occasions and he liked her attitude and the way she saw the world.  
They bonded over their mutual appreciation for the charms of the past. Coulson was however not always her favorite person when he was interrogating someone. She disapproved of some of his techniques. Making them a genuine good cop bad cop team.  
"Here we go," Chris sighed already biting his lip in worry. He had thought that it would be fun, going on a mission together. Lexi had only come because there hadn't been any new enhanced found the past few months and she was bored out of her mind. She had of course given an admittedly pretty sound explanation as to why she thought someone might come to pick the 084 up.  
He just hadn't thought that it would actually happen, he had sincerely hoped it wouldn't.  
Ever since he had started working for SHIELD he had spent less time with those most important to him, a sacrifice he was happy to make to keep everyone safe. His parents weren't of the fighting type. His dad worked in the research department and his mother worked in scouting (they search for anything that might indicate a O84 or an enhanced and anything else along those lines).  
And he had always been confident that Alexis had no desire to work for SHIELD. As much as she admired their grandparents and even more so their great-aunt, she just didn't find any job within the organization appealing. And even though he somewhat resembled his grandfather in looks, there was no way he'd encourage his sister to look for some adventure.  
She had done enough of that as a child already and taken years of his life in the process.  
When he had left for that under cover mission almost two years ago she had been about to get her degree as a psychiatrist. An admirable and, all things considered, reasonably safe occupation.  
Even if she intended to work with people who had suffered trauma. It could be worse. And the closest she'd get to working for SHIELD would be as a consultant, and this had brought him great relieve. Imagine his surprise when he had come back to find that she did join SHIELD.  
He didn't like how his comrades had been looking at her until he told them who she was to him.  
He didn't like that she forgot how easily the Hawk and the Widow could kill her even if he knew they wouldn't.  
He had yelled at her that evening for not telling him about her plans. She then told him about the woman she had saved shortly after he had left and that before that time she honestly hadn't planned on working so closely with the organization. She explained the crash course she had followed about the workings of SHIELD and some basic physical training as well as numerous tests after which she was declared fit and qualified to do this job.  
He still didn't like it and she still didn't care.  
Nowadays he hardly saw his baby sister at all. It seemed like every time they tried to do something together one of them got called away. Her coming along for this trip actually had been great.  
They'd had some fun conversations and it was almost easy to forget that they were working.  
The first disturbance in their little bubble of family time was when Coulson had returned with all the research of some local scientists. Alexis hadn't been happy with it, but Chris had ensured her that until they had determined whether or not this knowledge was valuable enough for SHIELD to offer it's resources or too dangerous for it to ever be achieved they had to play it safe.  
Then Stark had called. Chris didn't like it but right now he thought he'd probably felt better if she had left with one of the helicopters at once. Instead, moments after she had told Chris who was on the line, that man had stormed in and now his little sister was in one room with a potentially dangerous man. Worst thing? He knows she'll be livid if he tries to follow her inside. So he could only watch.  
"You did not just insult a warrior by associating him with the most dishonorable of fighters. Tell me I heard that wrong!" Coulson lifted his chin, trying to give her the: 'I am older and wiser treat me with respect' look. But of course that didn't have any effect.  
"Out!" she ordered and Coulson complied. Alexis sighed and sat herself on the ground.  
"Idiots, I'm surrounded by idiots…" She looked up to the warrior who had kept his gaze on her.  
It would seem that though he was still devastated by whatever it was that had happened to him outside, she had managed to at least make him a bit curious about her.  
She smiled at him kindly. "So, the hammer is yours then?" He looked away once again.  
Behind the glass Coulson had joined Clint and Chris. "Let's hope she gets more out of him than I did." Right at that moment he got called away leaving the two agents behind.  
Meanwhile Alexis wasn't going to let the man's evasive behavior discourage her.  
"Hey, I'm not with them. I'm on no one's side. I just want everyone to go home happy.  
But you did kind of throw well trained agents around like ragdolls, so I kind of get that agent Coulson is a bit ticked off. However I don't think that anyone here tried to do something bad… SHIELD can get a bit paranoid when mysterious objects appear out of nowhere. And when an unusually strong and skilled fighter barges through the perimeter only to stop at said mysterious object and lose all fight…  
That's a bit odd for the average agent. But here is my theory." She shoved herself closer so she could look at him despite his downturned gaze.  
Clint smiled, he really enjoyed watching Alexis work.  
Though no matter how entertaining it was, he shared in Chris' worry about The Confidant's safety.  
He hadn't seen it personally yet, but it was rumored that things could get ugly for her if the enhanced reacted badly. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't make everyone like her.  
And if this guy turned rogue, no one would be able to get there before he had harmed her.  
Not even his best shot. Not when the stranger was that close. For a moment he considered having an arrow at the ready to pierce this glass and the man's head if need be, but decided to trust Alexis' instincts. Chris didn't seem to be willing to risk it as he had taken out his gun and aimed it at the strangers head. "Are you sure that's a good idea?" Clint asked.  
"Perhaps not, but letting him hurt her isn't an option for me. You know that," Chris said coldly.  
"So this isn't because he kind of kicked your ass without even blinking an eye?" Clint joked, a death glare shut him up though. He should've known better than to question Chris' motives in protecting his sister, even if he was pretty sure that the ass kicking played a tiny part in his judgement.  
Not that the glare scared him, he was the kid's superior in both skills and experience. But as a father he knew that protective instincts weren't to be mocked.  
"You aren't from around here, neither is the hammer. It's yours, but for some reason it refuses to go with you like it refused to go with anyone else who tried to move it since it landed.  
Including me… I was curious sorry for that. How am I doing?" The man locked eyes with her and nodded briefly before looking down again. She smiled happy that he had communicated with her.  
It meant that in the very least he understood English. She decided that talking about herself would be the smart thing to do. It wasn't fair to expect him to answer her questions if she wasn't willing to reveal anything about herself.  
"You know usually I don't come along for the 'there is a weird thingy from god knows where and we don't know what it is or does' call," Chuckles went through the building, everyone seemed to be listening in on the interrogation regardless of their assigned task. It was a rare opportunity and everyone who hadn't seen her in action before wanted to know what the fuss was about, those who had witnessed her particular style of battle just didn't want to miss out.  
The two men who were standing guard at the door smiled fondly.  
"But I was bored, and I mean really bored. I haven't been called in for anything in months and I ran out of other things I can do to help around two weeks ago. And in this case it was a hammer that had seemingly fallen out of the sky. I figured: either it was sent or someone lost it. Either way the owner might appear to pick it up and we might benefit from a quick chat with him or her.  
And since most agents talk with strangers as though they threatened to murder their family, I figured that a normal person might be better.  
Coulson wanted a go first, again it got personal with the whole rag doll stuff." She chuckled hoping for a reaction that didn't come. Not from the stranger at least. Clint caught some guys that had been 'ragdolls' (cough Chris cough) grunt displeased though in a slightly better mood.  
"Okay, I get that the hammer is supposed to respond to you in some way. So here is an idea.  
What changed between the last time it worked and earlier when it didn't?" The man didn't budge.  
"I'm trying to help here sir. Look, Clint and I found the whole rag doll show pretty cool. Chris is a bit pissed about it, but I know he's secretly impressed. He was guy number six I believe. Thanks for not hurting my big brother too badly by the way. Really appreciate it." She saw a brief flash of interest in his expression when she mentioned her brother. Did he have a sibling? Was the hammer related to this somehow? Regardless it seemed like this had brought her a bit closer to earn his trust. Which was all that mattered at the moment. Earn trust and understand the problem so you can help everyone.  
Meanwhile Thor was trying to remember which one of the men he had fought, or rather tossed aside as these Midgardians kept- quite accurately- calling it, was this young maiden's brother.  
It wasn't long before he recalled the boy. He had stood out, because he had offered Thor a chance to resolve matters peacefully. He hadn't seemed like he was afraid, but preferred talking over fighting.  
At the time Thor hadn't had the patience to even consider it. But in hindsight, perhaps it would've been better. Here in Midgard it seemed like every time he was impulsive he got in some sort of trouble. In fact being impulsive was what got him here wasn't it?  
"You came across as a great fighter," Alexis continued her summary of the battle unaware of the man's inner turmoil. "As if you've seen many battles, though you had a nearly childlike pleasure in it. Which is not very nice by the way. You really should apologize.  
Coulson isn't the only person who's feelings got hurt by that bit of showing off.  
Anyway when the hammer wouldn't move… The look on your face then, and now, it breaks my heart. So if we figure out what happened we might find out how to fix it." The man had seemingly lost interest, it was almost as though he didn't even hear her anymore.  
Alexis sighed and started to get up, seemingly defeated.  
"A fight. I had a fight with father." Alexis looked delighted when she heard the deep voice respond.  
"Ah, so you do talk! Great!" Behind the glass Chris finally put away his gun. The response had been non hostile, the stranger had accepted that Lexi wasn't a threat. It was very unlikely that he would attack now and even if he did Alexis was no longer sitting and thus able to keep herself safe long enough for Chris to get inside to take out the treat.  
Alexis looked at the man with a thoughtful look as she tried to figure out what had happened.  
"So after that fight you, your hammer and your father somehow got separated and that's probably when the defect occurred… Perhaps your father broke the hammer to teach you a lesson? Patience or something? I remember how my mom once made me wait until the next day to open my birthday presents because I had been so annoying about it. So if you think of what your dad was mad about…" she trailed of seeing his pained gaze. She decided to take peace with the progress she had made and not to risk losing whatever trust she had established by pushing too hard.  
She stepped a bit closer to him and crouched down. "My name is Alexis Robbins by the way," she whispered too soft for the recorders to catch her voice. This caused confusion among the agents, but no panic. Alexis knew what she was doing, she always did.  
The man seemed to understand that the softer volume was for good reason.  
"Thor Odinson," he replied in a matching tone of voice. Alexis was surprised by the name, not sure if he was being truthful, but not unwilling to believe him.  
"It was a pleasure speaking with you. I know you'll be able to figure this out. Soon," She said pleasantly, concealing her surprise and confusion. Then she left the room where she met up with Clint and her brother who picked up the conversation they were having before Thor had barged in. All unaware of the man that had just appeared in the interrogation room.

* * *

The next day

* * *

Alexis was more or less regretting her decision to visit the town Thor had taken residence in.  
The big monster of steel and fire was certainly not what she expected to find.  
Nor were lady Sif and the warriors three for that matter. Who were super nice and all, but she would've liked to talk with them over some coffee instead of burning car wrecks.  
She had met them on the way here actually. Driving through the desert when suddenly that portal had opened up again and not too far from where she had stopped the car (wondering if she should instead floor the gas pedal and save her own skin. It was only a matter of time before those things produced something nasty after all) stood three men and a woman dressed in clothing of old Norse tales.  
They were talking and seemed lost. Alexis saw that they were heading for the town Thor was at.  
Time to help thy neighbor she decided. She started the car again to catch up with them, wondering how they had not noticed her, then again perhaps they hadn't realized the car contained a person.  
She honked the horn and called: "Hey," causing them to turn, ready to attack.  
"Woah, just wanted to know if I could give you a ride. Sun's going to kill you." The people looked hesitant, it was the woman who spoke. "We are looking for Thor Odison. Do you know where he currently resides?" They definitely came from a tale of old. She got out to talk more comfortably.  
"Thor? Big guy?" she gestured with her hand how tall the mysterious warrior had been.  
"Blond hair, ridiculously blue eyes, boyish grin. Straightforward, in without knocking unless it's on someone's head kind of guy?" she didn't really want to verify if she was thinking of the right man. Because she knew that she couldn't possibly have somehow met the other Thor Odison.  
She wanted them to know that she had personally met him and still lived, therefore could be trusted.  
"Yes." Sif seemed pleased but not relieved. She clearly cared though, judging from the slightly affectionate gleam in her eyes as Alexis described him. She must've been confident in her ability to find him and or his ability to fend for himself.  
The others seemed glad with the lead though. And Alexis had a feeling they would be even more pleased with the air-conditioning. "Get in, there's shadow and water for the brave warriors of Asgard" she knew enough of Norse mythology to know that that was where the gods lived.  
She opened the back door and gestured for the men to enter after which she pointed the woman to the passenger's seat.  
"My name is Alexis Robbins, I had the honor of meeting Thor Odinson yesterday. He is currently staying with good people who helped him get out of a misunderstanding with our leaders. I apologize on their behalf if they in any way insulted your fried." She was impressed with herself. Here she was peacefully talking with aliens. She was pretty sure Chris wouldn't be impressed, but when was he?  
"I am lady Sif and these are the warriors three. Fandral the dashing." The confident blond smiled as he caught Alexis' eye trough the rearview mirror.  
"Hogun the grim," the dark haired Asian looking man nodded respectfully.  
"and Volstagg the invincible." The big man with the long beard held up his hand.  
"Pleased to meet you. What brings you to Midgard? Is Thor being called home?" she hoped so.  
He looked absolutely devastated about being stuck here.  
"There is trouble and we need him," Sif said simply. Okay, so she didn't like Alexis very much.  
"I'm sure he'll help. He didn't speak much when I met him. I really wish I could've been of more use. Perhaps seeing you will bring him in better spirits." Sif smiled a little at that, which came as a relief. Clearly she said something right. Progress is progress.  
"Good thing I ran into you guys, you would've scared a lot of people with those weapons."  
She smiled as she excited the vehicle and rang the bell. A college girl opened looking Alexis over.  
"Special delivery for Thor Odinson. Consider it an apology for yesterday." She said as she pointed to her passengers, who had excited the vehicle as well. The girl's eyes widened.  
"Jane! Doc! Thor! You gotta see this!" Soon three other people appeared, the man that had freed Thor yesterday, a young woman and Thor himself. The latter's expression went from confused to friendly to excited as he appeared in the doorway, recognized Alexis and then noticed the warriors behind her. "My friends!" he exclaimed walking outside as the humans watched the other Asgardians with their mouths agape.  
"Yeah, figured they were a set." Alexis joked as Thor greeted them with a warmth that indicated centuries, or even millennia of stories and friendship.  
Things changed soon though. When his brother turned out to have betrayed him, and shortly after a monster send by said brother appeared, hell bent on taking Thor's life. Which pretty much brings us to the present.  
Alexis was scared and worried. The arrival of both Thor's friends and that thing had probably set off some red flags at the SHIELD facility and Chris would've come with the response team.  
Him not being here to yell at her for being at a soon to be battlefield didn't bode well for his health.  
She prayed that he was alive and promised herself and any entity that was listening that she wouldn't complain when he scolded her as long as he was alive.  
She darted with the college girl to the next car trying to keep herself away from the fighting. She wasn't being cowardly. She simply knew better than to fight the monstrosity. Thor wasn't fighting either. She had thought that this might redeem him. He was a warrior at heart, walking away from a fight because he knew that he'd endanger the better matched warriors, was a new thing for him.  
But the hammer clearly wasn't impressed. Most would think she's insane if they heard her thinking about an object as if it could make a decision. But she knew what she had felt when she touched it. Not even pulled. She had been led away before she could try. She felt something… almost an apology. As if the hammer asked her not to feel insulted by her rejection.  
What was needed? She knew that even if she found the answer, it wouldn't help. Thor had to figure this out by himself. And he did. As he realized that that machine would keep on destroying things until it had what it came for he made the ultimate sacrifice.  
Not just for the woman he had apparently fallen for in such a short time, but for a planet he had come to care for in an equally short amount of time. This man had a heart too big for words.  
The heartfelt speech moved Alexis to tears and for a moment she, and everyone else believed that Loki had changed his mind. But then the machine backhanded Thor across the street.  
Jane ran to his side while lady Sif restrained the doctor and watched in horror with the girl, the warriors three and Alexis. As Jane's desperate cry reached Alexis's ears though, she ran towards the fallen man.  
She checked for a pulse, did a quick body scan with her favorite gadget to check the man's anatomy and started to perform a heart massage. She wasn't going to let it end this way.  
"Either you help or you call 911," she snapped at Jane which seemed to have brought her back to reality. Jane got ready to help Thor breath as Alexis forced his heart to pump blood in hopes of getting his body to restart.  
But a loud bang startled both women. Alexis looked up and saw the hammer fly up from the SHIELD campsite. "That's his hammer, we have to get out of here," she told the astrophysicist.  
Jane looked up with fight in her eyes. Alexis ignored it and pulled her away.  
"He'll be fine, we won't if we are in its way." Not if it hits us with that speed.  
They put a few meters distance between themselves and Thor and watched in awe as his arm shot up to catch the hammer which gave him his powers and birthright back.  
It was awe striking and Alexis couldn't look away.  
What followed was an epic ass kicking. When the dust finally settled Jane approached Thor but before much could be said SHIELD vehicles approached. At least Alexis assumed it was SHIELD she didn't dare to look, she held her breath, for once hoping to hear a scolding coming her way.  
"Alexis Maria Robbins!" She turned around and smiled in relief as she saw her angered brother get out of the car and stomp towards her. He didn't even seem to have a scratch.  
"Chris!" she shouted, happy tears streaming across her cheeks as she ran to him and threw her arms around his neck in relief. "I thought… I was afraid… Oh god you're alive!" She sobbed into him.  
He grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back so he could look at her, still livid but she didn't care. He was alive.  
"Of course I am! You are the one who came out of the apocalypse!" he fumed, though worry started to replace his anger. "I know, but I thought you might've seen it arrive and if you did you might've been… you could've been…" her sobs were making it impossible to speak, Chris pulled her close understanding what she meant. He really should keep in mind that he wasn't the only one who worried for the safety of his loved ones.  
"I'm fine, we both are," he promised her. She nodded and took a deep breath collecting herself.  
"I'm sorry I didn't mean to get into trouble I just wanted to see if I could help Thor with getting back home. I didn't plan for that thing to be here," she muttered. Chris smiled at her, both were just relieved that the other was alive and well.  
"Honestly if I wanted to deal with these type of situations I would've become a field agent like you. Though I'm pretty sure you'd have killed me yourself if I had done that just to safe yourself the heart attacks. This is what I get for wishing for something to happen." She was rambling now and was shut up by her big brother's laugh.  
"Oh Lexi you'll be the death of me one day just you wait," he chuckled.  
"Don't say stuff like that! You'll jinx it!" she warned.  
"Oh, you can't honestly-"but she cut him off.  
"I just saw a Norse god battle a metal giant, I work with people who are dangling on the progressively thinning line between magic and science. I've dealt with enough to justify being a little bit superstitious." Understanding how serious she was he dropped the teasing.  
"Alright but promise you'll leave the fighting to me in the future okay? No more improv adventures. What were you thinking not telling anyone where you went? Do you have any idea how worried I was when I noticed you'd disappeared? Or when we found car tracks near the site where they came from?" he gestured to lady Sif and the warriors three. "Especially when next thing I know there is this giant fire breathing monstrosity that heads in the direction you were driving and for once you don't pick up your phone?" hearing this she pulled her phone out of her pocket, five missed calls… oops.  
"In my defense there was a lot of panic and we were evacuating everyone," she replied a bit embarrassed. Neither of the siblings took notice of the level seven SHIELD agent who observed the reunion fondly before heading towards the couple that was taking in the sibling banter as well.  
The woman had a fond look on her face wishing she had a sibling of her own. The man however was wondering when he had lost that bond with his brother. It seemed like only yesterday when the scene before him could just as well be Loki and him. In fact he was pretty sure they'd had a discussion not unlike the one playing out before him not even a month ago.  
Not much later the siblings broke up their little banter that had gotten way of topic as they noticed that the god was about to leave. Those without a magic hammer quickly got into a non-burned car and raced to the place where Thor and everyone form his realm had been dropped off.  
Which was now the stage for a heartfelt goodbye. Alexis politely looked away and as she did so she noticed Sif turning away as well. But differently. Sif seemed hurt.  
Alexis approached her and the warriors three. "I already introduced myself but I'd like to add that I'm known as 'the confidant'. If you need information or just a chat when you next find yourself on Midgard. Contact me. No matter where I am I'll be prepared to answer all your questions.  
And help with anything I can." She let her gaze drift between them but as she looked at Sif she waited just about half a heartbeat longer before moving on, to clarify that her words were directed at her specifically. "Don't be too hard on those goons up there okay?" Alexis smiled kindly.  
Sif nodded appreciative of her kindness and understanding. Shortly after that they all left for Asgard. "So, what did you say your name was?" the college girl asked. Indeed in all the chaos no one had been properly introduced.

 **Next up: the incredible Hulk. I bet Chris is going to love that one**


	5. 4) Hulk

**AN: Okay, so this one is a little different. I hope you guys like it, if not don't worry next chapter is back to normal. So let's see how things go.**

Hulk

It was actually pure luck that she managed to meet the Hulk before New York and she hadn't even realized it was him at the time.  
When they first located him in Rio, during the whole Harlem incident and that thing at the university, General Ross hadn't contacted her, despite the fact that she had made sure to personally convey how important this could be once SHIELD joined on the search for the Hulk. She did stop by after the university disaster when word about their would-be-super-soldier reached her and after the catastrophe in Harlem.  
She wasn't very happy. But that's a story for another day.  
Anyway, she was in the neighborhood where Bruce lived at the time, coaxing a presumed enhanced boy closer. Never before had they encountered such a young enhanced (as far as she knew at least) and no one was stupid enough to send an armed suit after him.  
She had found the boy hiding in a corner in a make shift shelter of trash.  
"It's alright," she whispered gently.  
"I want to help you," she promised, not noticing the man observing them.  
He stood in the shadows as the American woman in a sundress and slippers with a scarf draped around her shoulders against the early morning chill, reached out to a child he couldn't see clearly who crawled as far back into his shelter as he could. The reason he had stopped in the shadows was because he had spotted the agent with the gun in a higher window, but now he realized the agent was keeping an eye on the woman and didn't seem to be about to kill any of them.  
For this one time, they hadn't come for him. And instead of doing the smart thing and get out of there just in case the agent with the gun noticed and recognized him, the man's curiosity sparked.  
He wanted to know what was going on. Besides, this woman could be meaning the child harm.  
"Go away, I'm a monster." The woman's heart broke as she heard the boy say such ugly things of himself.  
"Who says that?" she wondered out loud.  
"Everyone, they're right. I hurt people." She smiled tenderly and sat on the dirty ground Indian style.  
"Just because everyone says it doesn't make it true. Everyone once said that the world was square. And that wasn't true. And I'm sure you aren't a monster, so not everyone says that.  
You are different from others. That can be a bit scary. And people can be mean when they are scared. But I know a lot of great people who are like you. And they will help you, learn to control what is happening. That way you can help others. Wouldn't that be cool?"  
The man watching them smiled wistfully. If only he could believe that this was true for him as well. "Help?" the boy repeated his tone curious, almost hopeful.  
"Yeah, help. I know a guy who can find water and call it to him. He finds places to build wells and helps people across the desert. When he first got his power he accidently flooded half his street.  
But he didn't let that stop him. He didn't let that accident define him. Do you understand?" The boy nodded and shuffled towards the light. Gaze downcast, ready to flee back into the shadow.  
As he moved closer though, all onlookers could see the many cuts and bruises on the boy's body.  
Was this done to him by frightened people? Or was it caused by something else?  
"Hello there," the woman said as though she didn't notice the injuries. In truth she knew about the accident and had expected them. "Now what is it that scares you so much?" she asked softly.  
"I… I hurt people." For a split second a frown appeared on her face but it was gone so fast that neither the man nor the child had seen it.  
"How?" she asked softly. No fear in her voice at all. The man was in awe.  
"By looking. If I look at them, they scream." She nodded in understanding and took of her scarf.  
"We can't stay here, but you can't walk with your eyes down forever. I'm going to blindfold you, that way, you don't have to be afraid to accidently look at someone. But this only works if you trust me. Can you do that? " A moment of hesitation. "Yeah." He whispered.  
"My name is Alexis, but if you like you can call me Lexi or whatever you like better."  
"Tristan," the boy replied sounding much more at ease. "What do you look like?" he asked as she tightened the knot at the back of his head.  
"You tell me." She gently took his hand and laid it on her cheek.  
"Soft," he whispered. She smiled. "Happy," he stated.  
"Yes, because you trust me. Nothing brings me more happiness than someone's trust." She said. The boy's hand was released, but didn't leave her face, instead he carefully traced her features.  
"Pretty," he decided causing her to laugh softly. "Thank you."  
"Why is God mad at me? I like seeing pretty things… sad." He added the last part when her brilliant smile got replaced by a look of pain and loss, it wasn't fair, the hardships enhanced faced.  
"I don't know darling. I always believed that God is like a father. And sometimes bad things happen to a child no matter what the father does. I've met a man who thought his father had forsaken him, turns out he simply wanted to teach his son something even grander than what he thought he'd lost. Maybe there will be a day you'll be happy with this." As she spoke she picked up the child and started walking. "Tonight we'll go to my hotel room. There you can sleep in a nice comfy bed."  
"What about the boy's parents?" The man asked, stepping out of the shadows and startling her and the man with the gun. He knew that the weapon was now directed at him, but he couldn't in good conscious let them leave with the child if his parents might be somewhere out there.

"Dear lord!" she gasped, causing the boy to reach for his blindfold, trying to see the danger.  
"No sweetheart," she whispered stopping the boy from laying his hand on the fabric.  
"It's alright. It's a nice man, he won't hurt us." Alexis looked up and smiled at the man.  
"They passed away during the accident that gave him his powers. He'll be safe with me. I promise…" She walked over to him. "Alexis Robbins. The confidant. I talk with enhanced of all sorts. Help them as much as I can. But I'm always available for whoever needs me. The line is charge free. No matter where in the world I am. Call." She handed him a black and gold card and smiled as she walked away.  
"What makes you think I'd need it?" she didn't even turn as she responded. "Experience!"

 **AN: If you want to hear more about Tristan and what happened to him before Alexis found him and what happens to him after this chapter then you could make up your own story, or read my companion story 'Inhumans of earth'. I'll post the first two entries later today. It won't be very long, just a couple of chapters, but it might be fun to read a bit more about him. Because maybe he'll be a returning character. I want to elaborate on him a bit regardless. Now let's finish today off with a short bonus chapter about the abomination.**

Abomination

Alexis was in a really bad mood as she stormed through the hallways of the military facility, Chris who had received one of the very rare invitations from Alexis to come with her, flashed his SHIELD badge to anyone who tried to stop them and soon they arrived at the medical facility on the premise where general Ross was talking to the new super soldier.  
"What were you thinking!?" Alexis yelled at the old general startling the doctors, the female soldier and Blonsky.  
"Excuse me?" the general stated, trying to intimidate the girl he had met on a few other occasions. None of which appeared to have taught him that Alexis Robbins was a woman to be taken serious. As far as he was concerned she was a girl who pretended to understand the world better than the adults. "How did you get past security?" he continued while making a gesture as if he was planning to push her away until he noticed Chris in his SHIELD uniform and his gun at the ready, shooting him a warning glare.  
"I should have been invited, as per our agreement. You ask SHIELD's help? You let me know when you find him so I can talk to him! That was the deal! And when I figured out your little pet project I think I asked that you introduced anyone you wanted to use as a lab rat to me first. So I could check if they were suitable for the procedure and make it as pleasant as possible for them! But no you just went with your military gut and if you didn't just unleash a monster then that's pure dumb luck! Have you even considered the mental state of your victim?" she ranted.  
"Victim?" Blonsky asked a bit insulted by this girls assessment of him. And he was already feeling ticked off because he lost that fight. Alexis drew a deep breath and turned to the soldier.  
"Sorry sir. It's nothing personal. It's just that the serum could be really harmful to you. All factors need to be taken into consideration before administering it and because all the general cared about was muscles and skill he might have sentenced you to a lifelong sentence you didn't deserve."  
After this she opened her backpack and started to pull out several items. "I'll examine him now. I'll write down a recommendation letter and from there on anything he does, any damage he causes, is your responsibility should you chose to ignore it. Agreed?" General Ross got a bit nervous. Had he really let his pride and ambition get in the way of his judgement? No, ridiculous. She could do her test and she'd see that he had chosen an excellent soldier. He looked at the clipboard and the pen that was handed to him. He looked the girl in the eye and took the items from her, he made sure that she saw the lack of fear or concern in his eyes before he signed the contract that stated that he accepted the responsibility for anything and everything the super soldier did if he should ignore advice given by the confidant.  
When he handed the clipboard and the pen back to her however he was shocked to see a brief flash of disgust in the girls eyes before it turned to disappointment.  
"You'll continue what you're doing no matter what I say won't you?" she asked both men.  
The silence that followed was her only answer.  
"Fine, I'll still try and hope no one dies," she stated as she lead the way to training grounds.

After the medical and psychological tests, general Ross received a sealed file.  
"Read it or don't. We have a family dinner I want to get to," she said disheartened before leaving with her brother who gave the general the stink eye one last time.  
It wasn't until next time he saw her, shortly after the Hulk ran from the helicopters, when he even thought of the file again.  
She walked up to him, Chris at her side and angry tears in her eyes. She took in the scene of destruction with a horrified expression before turning to him. "Have you even opened it?" she demanded. He hesitated and pulled the document from the pocket he had put it into after receiving it and pulled at the cord that held it together.  
On the first page stood a summary of Blonsky's medical condition. Alexis had pointed out in her notes that the soldiers brain activity showed odd spikes, and that his cell structure seemed slightly unstable. A note at the bottom posed the question: result of recent recovery?  
Then followed a page with an admittedly very neutral and professional looking inventory of Blonsky's abilities listed next to the old records of captain Rogers, the original super soldier. Blonsky performed slightly below the captains records. Alexis had made two notes underneath this report. One stated that she suspected that the difference was caused by the age on which the procedure was performed and/or a difference in the serum and procedure themselves. The other stated that Blonsky had demanded to see the results and had been frustrated to see that the captain had performed better despite Alexis' assurance that Blonsky had performed extraordinarily well, especially considering what he'd just recovered from. On the other pages stood a summary of the psychological tests, Alexis had underlined odd occurrences during attention oriented exercises and had written the word impatient next to several other tests. But at the bottom stood a note in red that drew his attention at once. DO NOT UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES HIGHTEN HIS DOSIS! DO NOT RELEASE HIM IN PUBLIC AREA'S! THE SOLDIER IS IN A MIDLIFE CRISIS! WILL DO ANYTHING TO PROVE HIMSELF! ANYONE AROUND HIM IS IN GREAT DANGER!  
"I can assure you general that I'll do anything I can to make sure that next time we speak you won't have any military title. I'll make sure that you'll never ever be in a position of power again. Because obviously you can't handle being responsible for the lives of others. You don't care about your own daughter for Christ sake." With that she turned to Betty and started talking soft words of comfort to her as she walked her away from the scene, accompanied by Chris.  
The general could only stare in shock and for the first time in ages, he doubted himself. He had always been so sure of his actions. So sure that Betty would understand eventually. That he was doing this for her… But now… Was he?

 **AN: I told you it would be short. I just really wanted to have an opportunity to yell at Ross.  
Next chapter we'll finally get to Captain America.  
Until next time!**


	6. 5) Captain America

Avengers Unite

Captain America

Alexis heard about the discovery in the ice by chance. She had come into the scouting center to pick her mother up for so they could have lunch together and just then she overheard someone citing the coordinates of a UCO (unidentified crashed object) and she froze. That was… could it be?  
Closure for her grandmother and aunt at last? It would be marvelous.  
"Nora, what where those coordinates?" Nora looked up surprised, but showed her the location.  
"The military is handling it there is no need for us to get involved," she explained. Alexis nodded in understanding. "You guys might not need to, but I'm coming," she stated. No one objected.  
Alexis wasn't an agent, she could be very unpredictable, but once she had an idea in her head she was going to see it through. Fury himself couldn't tell her otherwise even if at first glance she had no business on site. Unless of course there was someone in need of her help, which wasn't the case.  
She was allowed to join the DC boys on their trip, if she went as a representative of SHIELD. She didn't like the fact that she had to wear the tight fitting uniform, but it did skip a lot of explanations. The boys from DC understood that if the object turned out to contain something dangerous or strange SHIELD would be most experienced to take care of it.  
They arrived on site and Alexis emediatly pulled her jacket closer around her. Not that it was necessary the uniform she was wearing was an excellent isolator. Still the howling wind made her instinctively want to shield herself. They were greeted by one of the scientists who led them trough the relatively small hike from their landing site to the object. Alexis was surprised by how much the wind and snow obstructed their view. She could see lights not far away but she couldn't see anything concrete until they were a breath away from it. When they did see the ship that at the very least strongly resembled the one crashed by captain Steven Rogers, she was hit by memories of how her grandmother would talk about uncle Rogers.  
She would use his name to end an argument or to tell her children or grandchildren that what someone had done was both brave and stupid.  
For the longest time she had felt like uncle Rogers was something like Santa or the eastern bunny. You never saw him but he was always present. She would use the name herself as she played.  
When she saw a kid bullying another she'd say, 'watch out or I'll get uncle Rogers' when she wanted someone to listen or take her serious she said something like 'Uncle Rogers would listen'. And all that kind of stuff. Nanna Hannah and aunt Peggy would always smile affectionately.  
She snapped back to the present. "Let's see what we find shall we?" She suggested, wishing that Chris was there with her, but he was in Nigeria at the time for a mission.  
She had to admit that she was a little scared. The cold would have preserved the body but still.  
A corpse was a corpse.  
They created a hole in the metal frame of the vehicle and descended to the cockpit.  
"Guys, look." She aimed her light on a wall revealing the HYDRA symbol.  
"It can't be," one of the men whispered.  
"It is. Watch yourself do not step on the captain… Please do step on Red Skull." She loved her family as it was, but hated Red Skull for the sadness he caused her aunt. She deserved to have that dance…  
Alexis was told that story, right before her first real dance. Good thing the make-up was water proof.  
Her date had been confused though when he saw how upset she was.  
He was worried that he was late, but understood when he heard the story.  
He was a romantic. They weren't together anymore, but remained good friends.  
Alexis turned to the front, Captain America, her uncle Rogers, could be there, possibly thrown from his chair due to the impact. Did he suffer? Did she want to know? A careful step forward and the soft klick of a foot touching a small object. Alexis stepped back and crouched down.  
A compass? She opened it and saw an old picture of her aunt. "It's really him." She whispered.  
Before she could announce this to the others someone else found the shield.  
"My God. Base give me a line to the colonel. I don't care what time it is, this one's waited long enough," the agent called over the radio. Meanwhile Alexis looked at the compass.  
"Show me the way," she whispered with a sad smile. If it lay all the way here, then that probably meant he had taken it out of his pocket before he went down. Which meant that he was looking at her aunt's face and listening to her voice during his final moments. She had to show this to aunt Peggy, though it should be buried with him. There should be a private moment so the veterans of the war that are still alive, a decent amount of them because of the captain, could give him their respects and so that her grandmother and aunt could say their goodbyes without half the world watching.  
Of course they would have to share. But the big ceremony could wait. Fury or the president or whomever could arrange the big showy event, but he deserved something private damn it.  
It was crazy, she never met him, but growing up with stories about him, she wishes she did.  
She reached the front where her flashlight reflected a chunk of ice that had something colorful in it. She gasped, calling the attention of the other agents. He had been thrown out of his seat as suspected and he had landed on his back. she looked up spotting a tiny amount of dried blood on the edge of the control panel. He had hit his head, which hopefully meant he might've been unconscious during the whole freezing to death process. It would seem that way as the handsome face she could see through the ice looked as if the man was sleeping. She took out the pocket-doctor.  
A nifty little toy a pair of promising scientists at SHIELD academy had made her.  
It basically gave you a diagnosis of any and all damage done to an organism and or notable differences between the individual you scanned and others of its species. It wasn't as detailed as a full autopsy, but a good first impression. And it was a great help in finding what it was about an enhanced that had changed and to quickly see what injuries were inflicted. She may not have a medical degree, but she had become very skilled in interpreting the complicated DataStream the pocket-doctor gave her on things like brainwaves and cellular activities and the sorts.  
She aimed the device at Steven Rogers' frozen torso and did a scan.  
Body temperature: undercooled, what a surprise.  
But what did surprise her was the fact that the scan reported no broken bones, no damage to the organs and somehow the head wound and possible brain trauma that should've been there weren't as if they had healed. Sure the super soldier serum was supposed to cause the body to heal fast, minor injuries like that could've been gone within the hour and perhaps death had taken longer to claim captain Rogers because of the serum as well, allowing all injuries to fully heal before the body had shut down completely.  
The readings still didn't add up though. There was something not right… the tissue…  
"God, that's him isn't it?" One of the agents whispered. She looked behind her and found that they had their heads bowed in respect. The captain had a massive impact on their current way of life.  
And anyone who'd chosen to make protecting it their profession was very aware of that.  
"Yeah." Suddenly the radio called in, the agent responded.  
"Colonel. We found the Valkire with the Captain… No Red Skull sir. The Captain must have thrown the bastard of the plane or something." Alexis stood and took the radio from the agent.  
"Sir I need you to prepare everything at home to thaw the captain out. It is essential that this happens in a way that won't damage any tissue." She spoke quick, her heart was racing.  
 _'Do not get carried away.'_ She scolded herself _'no matter what the readings say there is no way… but isn't it my job to deal with the impossible? I've met a Norse god, would this really be that much stranger?'_  
"Why?" The colonel was alert despite being called out of bed.  
"For one because Peggy Carter and Hannah Fleming would be upset if after nearly seventy years they could finally bury Steven Rogers and his body was a mess because it wasn't thawed well. And… according to the readings the tissue is fresh. If Carter and Fleming agree, Steven Rogers may be able to donate some of his organs to save a few extra lives." She wouldn't share the impossible idea that had occurred to her just jet. No need to get everyone's hopes up.  
"Okay, got it. A last act of heroism. You guys brought a freezer along?" Alexis rolled her eyes.  
"On missions like these, always. In case organic material needs to be preserved." Like now.  
 _"Uncle Rogers, if I'm right it would be a wonderful and a terrible thing_ ," she thought to herself.  
 _"Aunt Peggy can't dance anymore. But I'll help you. For her and nanna and grandpa and uncle and everyone you ever helped. I'll make sure you catch up with the time and you'll be with the other avengers. Give it time and they'll be your friends. Maybe you'll even find new love like aunt Peggy and uncle did."_ Time would tell. 

Roughly a week later.

She stood in front of the monitor that showed the recovery room, a real one this time, where captain Steven Rogers was being checked over before getting debriefed. She looked at Fury.  
"Had fun?" she snapped. The director raised an eyebrow, pretending to be clueless.  
"Oh come on! Your research teams are better than that. I know for a fact that my dad wouldn't have made the idiot mistake of picking a game from before captain Rogers even left for the war. Not to mention that the hairstyle and numerous other details were off. Practically every single one of his senses reported something wrong with his environment. He's trained to pick up on those things!  
I know that it wasn't you being lazy. So what was it? Did you want to play a game with a man that was already going to be traumatized? No, you aren't that cruel.  
And strangely enough I get it. It was better for him to come to the conclusion that something was being kept from him so that he would be more accepting of the fact that he wasn't where he was initially told he was. Even if the real lie was in the implied when not in the stated where." She took a deep breath to calm herself a little before continuing.  
"My problem is that you lied to me about your intentions.  
You complain about me overstepping my boundaries all the time, but how can you expect me to trust you and your judgement unless you acknowledge me as an equal and start being honest with me!? Now you stay here. When the doctors are ready I'll go in and talk to him. You do your stupid shit later!" She stormed out. Furry allowed himself a smile. Finding a tiny bit of amusement in ticking her off. But if he was completely honest with himself he admired her spirit, she was going places. Not that he'd ever say that out loud.  
Alexis watched the doctors leave, greeted them in passing and hesitated at the door.  
She had chosen a kaki knee-length skirt, paired with a white blouse with flower motive. She had her hair in a loose bun and wore simple comfortable shoes.  
She hoped it was the right mix of familiar and new to put him at ease yet show him in a gentle way that things had changed. And if all else failed, she came with a gift.  
She took a deep breath and knocked gently.  
"Yes?" the voice was deep, alert and at the same time tired. Poor uncle Rogers… Captain, she corrected herself. She wasn't his niece and it would confuse him if she acted as though she was right of the bat. "Hello?" she poked her head in, spotted captain Rogers on the bed and smiled at him.  
He looked at her as if he saw a ghost. Only now did she remember that she looked like her grandma.

And to him her grandma had been young and wishing him good luck hardly a day ago.  
"Captain Rogers? My name is Alexis Robbins. Do I come inconveniently?" She asked politely.  
Steve relaxed. Realizing that she couldn't be who he initially thought she was.  
"No, come in, it's fine." He was trying to act stronger than he felt. But form all the stories she'd heard, she expected nothing less. He didn't like people worrying over him.  
As she entered the room she looked him over and suddenly she felt nervous.  
She had been certain she could treat him as any other protégé. Now she was here she started to doubt that for the simple fact that the man in front of her was by far the most attractive man she ever met. And even sitting there, unsure of his surroundings, he radiated charisma. And as it turns out she found this very attractive in combination with his humble attitude.  
She was not prepared for perfection. Nope not at all.  
 _'Snap out of it.'_ She scolded herself. She pulled herself together and tried to remember some silly story she had heard about him. She just had to remember that the man in front of her had once thought that 'fondue' was a euphemism for sex. There, a lot less intimidating now.  
"Thanks." She smiled calmly making sure he didn't feel like she pitied or admired him.  
He needed someone to treat him as a person. Not a tragic hero.  
She sat on the bed opposite of his and retrieved her gift from her pocket holding it out for him.  
He took it curiously and then recognition dawned on him. He looked at her gratefully.  
"I found it in the wreckage. Figured you'd want it back," she smiled kindly. He nodded.  
"Thanks ma'am." Alexis shrugged indicating that it was not a big deal.  
"Sorry for the whole mess earlier. I had nothing to do with it. They don't always listen to me though they really should." Steve's posture started becoming less tense. She knew it would. People often relaxed when humor was brought into the equation, even if it was weak humor. So now it was time for answers. A show of honesty.  
"When I came in you thought you recognized me," she stated, knowing that he wouldn't bring it up but that it would stay on his mind until it was spoken about.  
"Well yeah… A nice girl I met shortly after being recruited. Her name was Hannah. She wanted to be a famous journalist and made a documentary about the Howling commando's." Alexis felt proud of the way Steve spoke about her grandmother. So fondly and respectful. Nana would be so pleased.  
"Oh, I know," she laughed as she was swept away by fond memories "We watch it every time the family gets together. We all think it's because she likes to hear herself talk. By the way she did become a very respected journalist." She informed him.  
"You two are related aren't you?" he concluded. Alexis nodded.  
"She married at age twenty nine, four years after the war ended, to a man she met during her project. They got their first daughter a year later, then two years later a son and it would be five more before my mom was born…" Steve took this in.  
"So you are her granddaughter?" he verified. She nodded with a smile to which he dropped his head into his hands with a tired sigh. "Sorry, but I feel very old all of the sudden." She bit back all the cliché answers that popped up in her head.  
"It's a lot to take in, so take your time. Meanwhile I'll introduce myself, feel free to stop me if you feel like you get to much information." She waited for him to nod. Indicating that he was ready.  
"So as I said I'm Alexis Robbins, please don't refer to me as miss Robbins unless that feels more comfortable for you of course. I am not an agent of SHIELD as you must've noticed by my much more likable personality and lack of weaponry." Steve relaxed just a bit more and even smiled a little.  
"My job is to make sure that people like you, people who are different from most, aren't treated as less than a person. If, by example, I had been active during your time I would've yelled at the senator for using you as a mascot and at the colonel for disregarding your wishes and ambitions entirely. Though Hannah did some of that herself if I have to believe the stories." Steve chuckled and nodded in affirmation.  
"I will talk you through SHIELD procedures and try my best to keep you in the loop. I'll also be there to help you adapt to the new environment and to deal with everything going on. Enhanced mental abilities or not, you have a lot coming at you. A confidential conversation isn't advisable right now since people are probably listening in. I've arranged for a remote safe house to be prepared for you so you can retreat for a while. No one outside this building knows that you are alive right now and we'll keep it that way for as long as you wish to keep a low profile. Any questions?"  
"Not here." She nodded understanding that he didn't want to discuss anything with eyes watching.  
"Alright. I'll go with you, not to be roommates, but I'll be close by in case you need anything.  
Fury wants to be an ass to you some more before we leave so I'll go pack our bags.  
Please do not refrain from knocking him through a wall if the urge arises. I'll enjoy watching that footage to no end." Steve smiled at her, though it didn't quite reach his eyes, and nodded.  
"Thanks," he muttered. Alexis hesitated before she left.  
"I want to be completely honest with you. But I'm not sure if you want to hear it now." She gestured to the walls indicating what she meant  
"So if I come back on anything that I said while in here don't take it personal." Steve nodded again.  
She left still feeling a bit guilty for lying. She had packed their bags days ago. She needed to talk to someone before she left though.  
a while later

"Hey, can I come in?" she called carefully as she entered the room. Aunt Peggy smiled indicating that she was wide awake. Alexis hoped uncle Rogers wouldn't fault her for this.  
"Hello there darling." Peggy Carter greeted her grandniece with a fond smile. Hannah Carter, né Fleming, looked at her granddaughter with bright eyes. Though you could see that she had been crying recently.  
"Oh, dear what is wrong? You look upset," she wondered.  
"I could ask you the same question. Not telling sob stories without me I hope?" Alexis teased half-heartedly. Her nana shook her head.  
"The strangest things make an old woman cry dear. One day you'll understand. Now what has you so upset?" Alexis locked the door behind her, sat on the edge of the bed and took both women's hands.  
"A couple of days ago we got a call about a situation on the artic. The coordinates got my interest." The two women straightened at the best of their abilities. She knew that both of them thought the same thing she had before she had seen the readings.  
"They found him," aunt Peggy whispered as the first tear rolled over her cheek. Alexis nodded.  
"Yes. I found the compass aunt Peg. The one with your picture. It laid at the other side of the cockpit. The last thing he looked at before he crashed was your face." She felt tears welling up in her eyes.  
"That wasn't it though… I walked to the front. I saw him, ice all around him. A patch of blood on the control panel from where he probably hit his head. I was so relieved to find that he was most likely unconscious when it happened… But when they thawed him, carefully to preserve the tissue…  
His vitals showed up again. He is alive." Both elderly women froze in shock looking at the crying girl as if she was crazy. "It's true. I spoke to him and he's exactly how you described him. I was asked to keep his return a secret, to keep him away from the press for a bit longer. But I had to tell you." She looked down. It was so unfair. He was alive but except for regrets and what might've beens…. Nothing changed.  
"That's wonderful news child, so why are you crying?" Alexis looked at her aunt in confusion.  
"Because it's not fair! He is back and I'll have to tell him you are still alive but it doesn't change a thing. I don't know if it will make things better or worse for him to see you. You should've seen him when I returned his compass. He has lost you not even a day ago aunt Peggy. He lost everything less than a day ago. And he gets it back but he can't really have it." To her astonishment aunt Peggy chuckled. "Sweetheart, you are so much like him that I have to wonder if you might be related after all. You can't fix everything darling. I lived my life. And Steve…" her aunts voice turned wistfully as it always did when talking about uncle Rogers. "I hope he can live his, despite the circumstances." Alexis smiled at that. Aunt Peggy was right of course, like always.  
"So," her grandmother said, voice slightly unstable from the news.  
"Tell me, what happened after he woke up?" Alexis giggled and told them of the idiotic scheme Fury put up and how from the looks of it the captain had been aware that something was amiss the moment he came out of the coma. "I'm honestly a bit disappointed to hear that Fury thought so little of Steve that he thought he'd need so many clues to figure it out." Nanna said backed up by a firm nod from aunt Peggy. They laughed as Alexis described how Steve had thrown the two agents trough the wall. "He couldn't have believed for even a moment that two agents would stop a man that single handedly infiltrated a HYDRA base and fought through dozens of soldiers effortlessly. Did he not read Steve's files at all?" Aunt Peggy wondered, laughter still evident in her voice.  
Alexis smiled while Hannah leaned in with a playful smile. "Is he still as gorgeous as I remember?"  
"Nana!" Alexis scolded. The woman just shrugged and looked at her expectantly.  
"You didn't do him justice," she admitted. "He won't visit just yet. He's being send on a weeklong vacation and after that he should take some time to settle before coming here… He's been through a lot. And to him everything is recent. I worry a lot about that. He will have a hard time accepting that he's no longer on the front lines." She frowned again.  
"If anyone can help him through this it's you. I warn you though, he'll accept you as back up, but he'll want to fight his fights on his own." Alexis thanked aunt Peggy for her advice.  
"Has your brother returned yet?" Nana asked.  
"No, but he should be back soon. I'll see him when I get back."  
"He won't be happy to discover what he's missed," Peggy stated, Alexis sighed. It was true. Chris had idolized uncle Rogers, having a chance at actually meeting him… She wasn't sure if that much excitement was good for uncle Rogers. As it was the base had already been a bit hectic.  
She had been certain that agent Coulson would've gotten a stroke when she told him the news.  
But the senior agent was okay, still sassy as always. She smiled at her great aunt and grandmother "I'll handle his disappointment, and it's not as if uncle Rogers is going anywhere. He'll get a chance to meet him soon enough. I have to go. We have a long flight ahead and I have to pick the captain up," Alexis told the two elderly women. She kissed them goodbye and left.

 **AN: Alright and that was it. She has met all the original avengers. Now You understand that Steve's past was slightly different due to Hanna's presence in it and with Alexis there for his first week in the modern world it's sure to be an interesting week. I'm going to post a companion story about it some day in the future. But I don't know when exactly. It'll be named Captain Rogers. And like I said it will detail his first week and it will have a few flashbacks. Though those may appear in this story as well. Read if you're interested. I'll refer to the events of this week during this story in a way that you don't really need to read it except if you want more details.  
Next chapter I will start telling you guys all about what happened in the aftermath of the battle of New York. So until next time!  
**


	7. 6) Avengers: the speech

Avengers Unite

 **AN: Posting this chapter on 9/11/2016 wasn't planned when I wrote it but it's how things happened so before you start this: I refer to the events of that day. I hope I don't insult anyone during this chapter. The message I try to send in this chapter is one about building bridges and not letting grief turn into hate. I find it terrible that things like 9/11 happened and still happen today. No one has the right to take away our feeling of security, but most of all our feeling of trust in humanity as a whole. I apologize if I (or Alexis) come across as rude or hurtful.  
Today we should remember the innocent who paid the price for other people's hate. And I hope that today's chapter manages to spread that message.**

 **The avengers.**

 **The speech**

She wasn't happy at all. Fury assembles the avengers and she isn't there, not even notified until they are already fighting off an alien invasion.  
And she is left to deal with the press.  
Sure she said she would and she was happy to do it. But it would've been nice if she had been around for the whole thing  
She understood that Fury couldn't have planned that she had been called to France and had been forced to use a commercial flight shortly before all hell broke loose. He did however knowingly decide not to inform her or have her picked up as soon as she was done there so she could help the avengers.  
Now her job was about ten times harder than it needed to be. She had to research all the bad stuff that was being said, all the questions people were asking and after the press she had to deal with the UN and then Fury and then finally she could give her team a hand.  
But as well prepared as she felt for her 'official statements', capable to talk to the UN and pumped for her argument with Fury, she still had to know what had happened when the avengers first met. She had to find possible tension points. She had to know what she had to fix.  
She shook all her worries of. Smoothed out her navy blue sheath dress, made sure her bun was still in place, got on the stage and took the microphone.  
"Hello there people of the world. I'll get with you in a moment, first some rules for the ladies and gentlemen from the press. I'll do my story and if you want more information then you wait until I say I'm ready for questions. If you interrupt me you get kicked out and can go tell your boss that your station is the only one not getting the full story because you couldn't sit and listen for a bit." She tried to say this as kindly as possible, but she found it difficult to be diplomatic today.  
Normally she wouldn't be this harsh, but she was exhausted and to be honest she didn't have the energy to be patient. Yet she'd have to be for her meeting with the UN later.  
She waited a couple of moments to make sure that everyone in the room had gotten the message. Satisfied with the fact that everyone seemed to be paying close attention she took a deep breath and started.  
"Okay, so… recent events were crazy." At least they were to people who weren't aware how crazy the world really was. Alexis remembered wondering how it was to live in blissful ignorance. She wouldn't change her family for anything but still. When your life was as chaotic as hers could be, there are days you want to live unaware of enhanced people, aliens and things like that. Then again perhaps being raised with open eyes was preferable to the rude awakening the world had today.  
"I want to start with expressing my condolences to all who is left behind, or has lost anything in the crossfire. There is no collateral damage today. Every single life lost is a tragedy. No matter if it's a civilian's, a soldier's or a brave first responder's. All who are lost should've lived." She bowed her head and held a private minute of silence in respect before straightening up again, looking into the crowd with courage and determination.  
"But this is not a memorial service. This is a moment of answers.  
My name is Alexis Robbins and I grew up knowing what you found out today.  
The world didn't change, you all just weren't aware of how it really is until now. Most of you have already realized this themselves others are still wraping their heads around it. You feel lied to, cheated. But know that those who kept these things hidden aren't out to harm you. They protected you from a truth you might still want to forget." There. No one could say she didn't try to make SHIELD sound as nice as she possibly could.  
Sometimes she wondered why she tried. But truth was in a way she still felt loyal to the organization. No matter how much Furry annoyed her, even he trusted her with some very sensitive information by simply letting her work. She knew that this was not a favor she should take lightly. Yes there were times when she felt stepped upon and occasions when she felt like all the precautions caused more troubles than they solved… Xavier said she wasted her talents working for Fury, but she didn't think she could flourish in a school enviroment. Though she loved to visit.  
 _Come on Lexi. You can think about who your employer should be later. Now you have a job to do… Focus.  
_ "That is no longer possible. We are all awake and have to get through the jetlag." Amen.  
"This is the real world. It's full of strange people and some are good and others aren't. You may think that this is terrifying but it isn't. Normal humans are the same. So please don't look around wondering who's trying to kill you in an unusual way. Last week you didn't drink your coffee wondering if your neighbor had a murder den. Don't start doing that now. Most of these people want to be left alone. So don't bother them." She really hoped she'd gotten her message across.  
"Alright. I know it seems impossible but let us try to take an objective look at the damage.  
To put everything I'm about to say in perspective. On the screen behind me you see the estimated cost of the material damage followed by the amount of people who died or went missing during the battle of New York. Underneath everyone who was severely injured and lastly minor injuries."  
The words left a bad taste in her mouth. _I should wash that away with a big bottle of water later.  
_ "Forgive me for sounding snappy, but I hate putting things like this in numbers because, like I said: every single life lost and every last scraped knee due to these events is one to many."  
She took in the startled expressions of the reporters and felt her fatigue and hunger wash away. Making room for fierce determination.  
She imagined a father who just lost his family sitting in what was left of his house, perhaps he would feel insulted. What did she know of his pain?  
Or maybe he would appreciate the point she was trying to get across. She spoke for him regardless.  
"But, what makes me even angrier is that certain people with fancy suits, who drink ridiculously expensive coffee before they go to their jobs in their flashy cars, claim that the Avengers- who live with guilt and grief for every life they couldn't safe, make no mistake about that- should pay for it." She imagined a child standing in the ruins of what used to be his and his brothers bedroom, his brother now lying in a hospital bed. Who knew if, when and how he would wake up? How did he feel? Was he mad that his brother wasn't saved? Did he even get what happened? She spoke for him.  
"That it was their fight. Since when is some lunatic set on world domination anything less than the fight of the entire damn world? Just because the group that successfully stood against him is a tad bit smaller and easier to define than it was when Napoleon got a bit cocky or when Hitler gave it a shot?  
Are we really playing the blame game now?" She imagined a woman, shaking in fear. She had seen the building she was in seconds ago cave in. She was in shock, she was alive. Was she grateful? Scared? Was she holding the limp hand of a friend who didn't make it? She spoke for her.  
"I agree, that New York could've gone better. But there was little time. No one was prepared for an invasion like this. Not even the avengers, or at least not long enough ahead of time to ensure the safety of all civilians. But it's not fair to blame them!" She struggled to keep herself from shouting.  
"We don't yell at firefighters because they didn't save everyone during nine eleven do we?  
No. Because those people already feel guilty about every life they missed. And we know that!"  
A teenage girl being held by her friends as she talks with her mom on the phone. She was studying abroad and wanted to know if her little sister and parents were still alive. Alexis spoke for her.  
"This attack was handled messy yes, because it was their first time. And it wasn't perfect, but nor are they. You need to keep in mind that they are humans.  
Humans with rare, extraordinary talents but humans none the less. They feel fear, they feel hope, they get hurt and make mistakes.  
Sorry, I'll admit Thor is technically an alien I suppose, but his feelings are not different from ours." A fallen police officer. Young, inexperienced and still full of potential. He had tried to save a civilian but in doing so had exposed himself to an attack. His colleagues carried him to the morgue, angry at themselves for allowing the kid to wander off alone. She spoke for them, the living and the dead.  
"Now, I get that there are a lot of unanswered questions. People feel like they are left in the dark.  
Well, I can't say that they'll tell you everything there is to know about them.  
They have a right on privacy. But I really want to promote open communication." A team of doctors desperately trying to save a student. They aren't trained for a war zone, this is madness. But they do whatever they can. This child has to make it. For the parents and for the future. She spoke for them. The victim and the unnamed hero's.  
"And I'll meet with the United nations to talk about protocols in preparation of future events like this one. Evacuation plans, pathways for the avengers to lead the danger away from the city if at all possible or else keep it within an evacuated area. Collaboration between the avengers and the police forces and army. We can come up with an arrangement that will prevent loss of lives in the future." She thought of the council. With the power of the world at their fingertips. Dethatched from the world, thinking of civilians in numbers not lives. She rebelled against them. Spoke to them.  
"And just to be clear, there are those that feel like they shouldn't have gotten involved.  
That they caused more damage than they prevented. Let me remind everyone what the reaction was of a government council when they thought the avengers were taking too long, and what they would've done the moment the army turned out to be ineffective if the team hadn't been there in the first place. To keep the damage to what they thought to be an acceptable minimum, they wanted to nuke Manhattan. Let's look at those numbers again, put them next to the destruction that plan would've caused. Again both numbers are higher than anyone would like.  
But the governments acceptable damage is quite a bit higher than the actual damage the avengers 'caused'. Take a look at this map. The red circle means, everyone here is dead, and everything here is dust. The orange circle means still quite some damage and everything here is seriously ill.  
You see the water within this circle? Here the contamination will spread out much farther and anything living that passes here is poisonous." She swallowed away the bile in her throat. She felt awful making the people who lived there think of what they escaped while they had barely grasped what they had experienced.  
"I know it seems harsh of me to say this. Unfeeling even. And trust me I don't like saying these things to you. But I can't allow the people in power to blame those who risked their lives trying to fight the monsters set on destroying our planet. Who tried to save as many as they could." She thought of her team. A group of people in pain. Trying to help the world in any way they can think of. Making sacrifices, suffering pains no one should ever go through. She spoke for them, to them.  
She turned to the display screen with a smile that hurt her with it's insincerity  
"Senator welcome to the conference, how are you liking my answers so far?"  
The man that had appeared on the screen was clearly unhappy, Alexis had made it clear to him earlier that agreeing to talking with her on television was the only way he could do damage control. She hadn't told him that the amount of control he had was… none. He would get a chance to apologize that's it. Too bad for him that she was tired and hungry when she read his accusations.  
"You've done a lot of research in such a short time," he observed. Alexis smiled.  
"I have a few people who help me out with these things. I'm sure you have them too. Though my speech wasn't written by others." She had no interest in putting on too much of a show to conceal her opinion of this suit.  
"You should see a picture on your screen now sir. Do you know who this is?" A picture of a woman in her forties' with a lab coat appeared on screen.  
"That was one of the scientists who worked in a lab that got destroyed during the battle." Alexis was a little annoyed that the man used past tense. Assumptions like this could only embarrass you. But she was impressed that he knew this much. Of course she had picked an easy one.  
"Sir, a name would be nice. She works for you after all. The lab is owned by your company and she ís one of the best in this particular facility. Researching ways to save lives. Currently making great progress in a way to enlarge the survival chances of victims with heavily bleeding wounds." Very likely to make you a lot of money so of course you remember seeing her face before. Not to mention she had been so kind to let him know they'd be talking with her. Not her fault if he didn't read her message right and had simply assumed that they'd talk about one of the casualties.  
"She was in fact at work during the attack. Hope, welcome dear, how are you?" The picture shifted to an image of a woman in a hospital, smiling despite an ugly gash in her cheek.  
"Hello miss Robbins. I am quite well. Thank you." She spoke warmly.  
"Dr. Evers was able to help a lot of injured people using her prototypes and of course medical expertise. Not only that but she managed to take down one of the aliens." The woman smiled flattered at Alexis praise. "I did what had to be done. What everyone was trying to do. Get themselves and as many others as possible away from there alive. We were all avengers."  
The senator shifted uncomfortable at that statement. This lifted Alexis mood quiet a bit.  
"That's very kind of you to say. I'm sorry for the lab though. All that research…" Alexis was really sorry about it. She remembered losing her thesis once. It was a nightmare, and no lives depended on that… Except hers. The doctor made a dismissive gesture.  
"No need. Most of it was recorded elsewhere. One thing you learn during writing a paper in college, you can never have to many backups." Alexis smiled in agreement. Yes, that had been a very valuable lesson. Luckily she had a paranoid SHIELD agent for a brother who had made a backup for her. He had done it with the intention of running checks on big name magazines to see if my work had been stolen… Like I said, paranoid. In his defense it did happen sometimes. And it was helpful in the end.  
"The team was already at a disadvantage due to the fact that they did have regard for civilians during the battle, trying not to break things would've resulted in a whole lot more trouble than it was worth. And, the lab has already received an anonymous donation that should help rebuild it very soon." Alexis smiled. Good job Tony.  
"Thanks for your time doctor, I'll let you return to your recovery." The woman disappeared only to be replaced by a male police officer. He looked battered and was still covered in dirt, cuts and bruises. "Hello officer Jones. How are you?" The man tapped his hat in greeting.  
"Could be better, this isn't something they prepare you for in training," he informed her.  
"Can you do a brief summary of how the day went from the perspective of first responders?" She asked politely. The officer nodded solemnly.  
"Well, it started like any other. Coffee, Stark zooms by. We crack a few jokes, tease the new recruits and suddenly we hear this weird noise.  
We look outside and the heavens have opened up and out come god damn aliens.  
Of course the lines go hot but we are all already on our way to take control of the situation.  
Or well, we try. It's chaos and we're trying to call for back up. Things blow up and it feels like we've walked into the movie 'Independence Day' but without the solid plan and heads up and motivational speech. We see Stark and a couple of other individuals flying in, they seemed friendly and honestly we had bigger things on our mind. We are beyond confused about what we're supposed to do and suddenly there is this guy with a shield-I didn't immediately realize it but it was captain America-ordering us around. For a moment we feel a bit insulted but then there is an explosion and while we are startled and stager back, he just stands at attention, gets attacked by two aliens at once and he kicks some serious alien behind without breaking a sweat.  
After that we understood that he a) was on our side and b) knew what he was doing.  
So we followed his advice. We tried to evacuate everyone we could find, fended off some alien scum. I have been in some serious situations during my day, was on duty during nine eleven, but nothing like this. These guys… the avengers they were a great help. I can't tell you how often an alien was about to crush us or worse civilians we couldn't reach in time, only to see him fall.  
Struck by an arrow that came from absolutely nowhere, knocked out by the red head or captain America's shield, smashed with a hammer, crushed by the Hulk or blasted by Iron Man.  
It got crazier by the minute and the army came and those creatures kept coming and they got bigger and meaner. And then just when I thought it couldn't get any worse, we hear through the radio that a jet has fired a nuke at us. We're all convinced that we're dead as can be and in swoops Iron man. He drops the nuke in the wormhole or whatever it was and all aliens drop like flies.  
Then at last the portal closes… I must say I was more than happy to start with the cleanup.  
At least that was something I knew how to handle." The officer seemed relieved that his story had come to an end. "Thanks so much for that officer, I feel bad for asking you to relive this all so shortly after it happened but-" the man raised his hand to stop her.  
"People deserve the truth, to know what exactly happened. I get that. We've all taken a break from collecting debris to watch your little speech ma'am. You have our respect." She blushed at the compliment. He saluted her and broke the connection.  
She turned to the senator. "So, senator. I organized this little call so you could make any objections you had to my story in person. Let's hear it." The senator frowned and then sighed. Knowing that she would have an answer to anything he said. "I have no objections." Alexis smiled at that.  
"Good, then I shall note that from now on the avengers have your support and trust?" The senator nodded and then broke of the call. Alexis suppressed the urge to fist bump the air in victory. _Not with all the cameras._ She reminded herself and turned to said cameras.  
"I wish to end by expressing once again my condolences to the families affected by this.  
Because I've read the list of names. I read about the life's they had and the ones that lay ahead. And I do care. But I won't let you blame my team.  
Now everyone is wondering 'why aren't the avengers here to say these things themselves?' the answer is because I advised against that." Well she send Fury several angry emails, and left voice mails with any high ranking SHIELD agent she could think of to leave them the heck alone.  
"They need to spend time in a calm environment to work through everything they saw today. I'd like to extend this advice to all New Yorkers."  
Her phone went off, she checked the message and smiled.  
"Tony Stark just announced that he will provide anyone who lost their home in the battle with a room in a hotel not too far from the perimeter. The information is up on a website, batleofNY dot com. Anyone who has nowhere to stay for a while can rest easy. The entire hotel is made free for the next months while Stark industries also offers to assist in repairing the damage.  
So… as I was saying, the events were traumatizing for those who fought as well as for those who tried to survive. Try to find a stable place to stay, take some time to work through the things that happened. Talk to someone. It won't be easy, it might feel impossible… But a wise man told me once: When you live to mourn you live to laugh and love again." She smiled glad that her great uncle had spoken such wise words. "This was something that pulled him through many tough situations.  
So let it be something that pulls us through the hardships we face today.  
And let's not turn against our own. The villains in this story are the aliens that invaded our planet. They were defeated. I am aware that some have lost more than others. Some have lost everything… And I can't imagine how that feels. Or how to make it better..." She took a deep breath.  
"Questions?" she asked looking towards the crowd.  
"Mr. CNN," she said pointing to the journalist in question.  
"How many super humans are out there? And can you give us an idea how many of them are 'Avengers'?" Alexis smiled kindly though she wondered if the man had heard a word she said or was just insistent on asking his questions?  
"I can't give you an exact number. And honestly even if I could it could change by next week. Not to mention I wouldn't tell you even if you tortured me." The press was stuck uncertain on whether they had to laugh or take her serious. She decided to put them out of their misery by continiuing.  
"We call them enhanced humans though, or in Thor's case Advanced Alien Race." Or mutants, or inhumans… The list can go on and on depending who you ask. "Though I don't want to be that person who tells people what the political correct term for someone is. But Enhanced is the technical term so to speak. Just so you know I'm speaking of the same type of people. And I'd say everyone has avenger potential, but like I told you earlier most want to live a normal live. Though you may have been acquainted with their talents and just pretended it wasn't anything abnormal. And yes they may have secretly taken revenge on their fellow men for particular rude behavior, but they also might've shown them kindness using their gifts. It's all a matter of how they chose to act. There are bullies and knights in shining armor among every group. In the end they are still people. Anyone else? Yes, woman of New York Times."  
"Where are the avengers now?" Alexis smiled and put on her thinking face.  
"I believe Thor is back to Asgard. I fear the family reunion won't be too happy, since his brother tried to kill him and destroy the world he has come to care about.  
Stark is in that big building that had his name on it, though I heard rumors of it being renamed Avengers tower, I suppose you can send their mail there if that turns out to be the case.  
We'll forward it to the right person. I wouldn't expect an interview of him too soon though.  
Going through a wormhole is quite an experience, he deserves some peace and quiet.  
Barton and Romanov will take up new assignments at some point. They might take some time off.  
Barton is pretty pissed at himself for getting brainwashed and Romanov is going to try and make him realize that none of it was his fault.  
Banner may be with Stark or return to some remote area where he can help people as a doctor, he prefers the doctor over the Hulk any day.  
And captain Rogers... well New York is his home. I imagine he's going to try to catch up with the times and find a place in Brookline, if he can. I'm not sure of course. I'll let you know if I get a card."  
She smiled. Hopefully the team wouldn't be mad about how she handled that question. She wanted to underline that they have their own stuff to deal with as well. A man raised his hand.  
"Guy from… oh, le monde. Mes excuses Monseigneur, je ne sais pas ci le monde va comprendre nous. Vous voulez parlais anglaise ?" she said rather fluently*. One perk of her courses at SHIELD were the excellent language classes.  
"Yes," the man said with a light accent, seemingly appreciative that she had at least spoken French for a little while for him.  
"You speak of 'us', and 'my team' ow are you involved with ze avengers?" She had caught her own slip of the tongue though she felt like how she thought of them was already implied in everything she had said thus far.  
"I'm their confidant. Which means I'm a beacon of normalcy in their crazy world. They will find some of their own, I'm sure. Lovers, friends, hobby's and things like that, but I'm one that they share. I've dedicated my life to help all enhanced. This includes the avengers. And for them I'm a spokesperson as well. Why? Because it would be a mess if they had to assemble for press conferences and the sort every other week. I could go on for a while but that's pretty much the essentials. Anyone else?" It was surprisingly silent.  
"Okay, last thing, I want to direct this to my team. I know you guys are watching. Once I've finished talking with the UN and sorted everything out you'll have to assemble."  
She left the room promptlly and once she was out of anyone's sight she allowed herself that fist pump. And perhaps she would be able to catch a power nap on her way to the UN. That would really make her day.

 **AN: So I hope you liked this one, I know it might not be as fun as others but I hope that Alexis sticking it to the suits was at least a bit exciting. Next time she'll have a conversation with Fury. I think she's a little mad at him so that might be fun. Until next time!  
** *** I did my best with the French. For those who didn't understand: I'm sorry sir.I don't know if the world will understand us. Do you want to speak English?**

 **Also I'm aware that I haven't posted Captain America yet. I will do it but just not yet. I hope to give you the whole story soon thought.**


	8. 7) Avengers: Fury

Avengers Unite

Fury

Alexis let herself fall into her car seat with a relieved sigh.  
Her ride to Fury was a SHIELD jeep driven by a good friend of her family. Possibly sent by her brother as a way to offer some form of comfort until he got here himself.  
He would probably be home from his mission soon. And when he saw her he'd probably go into a protective rant as usual. She secretly looked forward to it. It was something that used to annoy her, but now, hearing him scold her for her behavior in some way was part of coming home.  
Her thoughts were interrupted by her own yawn.  
She didn't remember the last time she'd felt this tired. That power nap had helped her trough the past six hours but that was it. And yet she was no were near done. She was on her way to Fury after a long and tiresome meeting with the world leaders. You'd think that if you have prepared a very well thought out proposal it would be a piece of cake, but you'd be surprised.  
She had already started working on this proposal months ago. It had been an idea that had come to her spontaneously. Officially the project was shut down at the time, but if she knew Fury even a little she knew that the very moment he saw an opportunity to bring it back to life he would. He liked the idea too much to let the snobs of the council hold him back. So she had started with preparations.  
And it wasn't that they were in vain. The ideas were well thought out, but not so detailed that it could be misunderstood as an attempt to boss the world leaders around.  
That just didn't seem like a smart approach.  
And despite her exhaustion, she was happy with the results. After asking a hundred questions each, the UN seemed pleased that a 'normal stable person' was keeping an eye on the avengers.  
 _Joke's on them._ She thought with a chuckle.  
Then she let her hair down, running her hands through it, feeling relieved that despite the fact that she'd had the tight knot in her hair for about six hours, the pain of it being released didn't lessen the relaxing feeling of her hair settling in it's natural place. A look in the mirror of her compact (she didn't like wearing make-up but for certain occasion she needed to look professional and not as if she lived on a plane, even if at times she felt like that was the case). Next she took out her phone and ordered one outfit for every member of the team, including Thor just in case. She had intel that the team had gone straight to the tower after leaving the hellicarrier. She was pretty sure they had used the time she would be in a boring very long conference call with the world leaders to sleep (oh how she envied them). They could most likely use a change of clothes. They'd be delivered within an hour. That was all she could do for the team for now. And for herself: it was time to let of some steam.

"Fury." She greeted the man staring out a window, her tone composed, not revealing a thing.  
She wanted to try and give him the benefit of the doubt. And she couldn't forget that he lost a valued agent today. She should cut him a little slack.  
"Robbins… I thought you'd be having a sleepover with your team by now." He said not looking at her. "I'm sorry about Coulson," she said ignoring the jab he made. "He was a great man." And a friend.  
"Yeah that he was…" Fury sighed. She noticed something on the table.  
"Oh, those are his trading cards… They are…" She gasped. It would've broken Phil's heart to see them like this. She was so pissed that she didn't get the chance to punch the bastard that was Loki.  
"They're yours now. He once told me that you'd be able to appreciate them more than anyone else." Alexis could hardly believe what Fury was saying. Coulson's trading cards? For her?

"I'll get them cleaned," she decided. "Steve will gladly sign them. It would mean the world to Phil. Oh God, Steve must feel so awful. But I can't imagine when he'd have had the time." Fury felt a little guilty for letting her go on like that. He knew that there was a chance, but for now there was no use in telling her that. He'd tell her if the procedure was successful. What she did for the avengers and the enhanced she may be able to do for Coulson.  
But only if she was prepared to keep quiet about it. She'd need proper motivation for that and just the thought made something twitch in his gut. But he'd still do it. He couldn't afford to let his own morals get in the way of the most efficient way to deal with situations. He'd leave that to the hero's.  
Alexis carefully pocketed the cards and pulled herself back together. There were some things she needed to discuss with the director and postponing it wouldn't help anyone.  
Even if she thought this wasn't an ideal situation.  
"Why did I only hear about any of this when there were aliens attacking New York?" She managed to ask this question without any venom in her voice. Giving the director a fair chance to defend himself. But Furry didn't answer. "You had time to contact them all, but not me?" she was getting worked up by his lack of response. She was not in the mood for this. "You just called them my team. But you mean it as a joke, as an insult. A jab at how attached I can get to certain protégés." Her voice was biting now. And he felt like he deserved it. He did the things he did with good intentions. But once again that didn't mean that he didn't do wrong things along the ways. The road to hell and all that.  
"I did not contact you because I was pressed for time. They needed to be in action asap.  
There was no time for a group counselling." She let out a frustrated cry.  
"It's still a joke to you isn't it? No matter how many enhanced I stabilize, no matter how many incidents between agent and enhanced I prevent. Heck no matter how many agents haven't jumped of a roof because of me. You still think that my work is a child's game?  
I'll tell you what that group counsel would've done! I have observed each of them and I know their pressure-points. I would have defused pre-existing grudges and tension. I would've subtly brought clarity to everyone's true character so no one was judged for their mask or reputation.  
I wasn't there and what happened?  
I bet that Rogers and Stark were at each other's throats and the manner in which it got 'resolved' isn't healthy. Any friendship they made is most likely instable and if they don't address whatever insults they have thrown at the other in a calmer environment they will forever try to disprove the other's statements. And if I can't fix the damage caused by your attempt to skip the whole 'group counseling' then you've got yourself a ticking time bomb, and when it explodes I'll gladly say: I told you so.  
And as for the others: I wasn't there to check upon Clint when he came out of his brainwash experience. I couldn't help Barnes to work past his guilt at his loss of control. I couldn't support Natasha while her best friend was kidnapped and forced to do things she knew he'd hate himself for. And I couldn't help Thor-" She cut herself off, this was no use she realized and took a deep breath.  
"I am done yelling at you. And I am done with trying to build any bridges with you.  
We made deals, and I hoped you would learn to appreciate my work. But turns out you only allowed me to have anything to do with SHIELD because of my family. You never wanted me and now you can't get rid of me. You didn't want me near the avengers because they were your toys, your weapons and me keeping them human spoiled your fun…" Fury still didn't look at her.  
"I had hoped you would interrupt, deny something. I really did." She left and Fury finally relaxed.  
"It's like you always remind everyone. You don't work for SHIELD. And you shouldn't work with it. We are the thing you protect them from, a system they don't trust. You can't help them if you are in any way connected to us. You have always been a blanket of comfort for the enhanced, but for the avengers you need to be more. You need to be their hero, like Coulson was. Hannah, you've got one hell of a girl there," he muttered to the empty room.

AN: Alright that was kind of short, but I hope you liked it anyway. Next time we'll learn a bit about what the avengers did during the attack and how Alexis feels about it all. So until next time!


	9. 8) Catching up

**Avengers Unite**

 **Omg, It's been crazy long guys. I'm so sorry. I have no excuse. I just really hope you like this chapter enough so you won't be too angry with me.  
Love y'all!**

 **Catching up**

As Alexis stepped outside headquarters into the evening air she spotted a limousine with the Stark industries logo on it. Happy was standing outside ready to open the door for her. She smiled and greeted him with a hug.  
"How are you doing?" she asked warmly, all her frustrations flowing out of her.  
She'd met Happy when she'd first tried to contact Tony and the two of them had quickly hit it off.  
"Splendid ma'am." Alexis sighed but understood that he was on duty so nicknames weren't part of the program. "I'm here to take you to Stark tower. Mr. Stark has provided you with footage from recent events. He thought it would be helpful in getting you back up to speed.  
Also he offered you a room in the tower should you need a new place to stay." Alexis paused.  
Had Tony predicted her little outburst? She decided to ask about it later. Whether he had, or just wanted her to be more available for the avengers, it was a very welcome offer. She wasn't sure how her privileges stood and if she could stay at her SHIELD apartment after basically saying that she wasn't planning on taking anything the director said serious anymore.  
She thanked Happy for the information, took the tablet offered by Happy and entered the car. The chairs were heavenly and there was a lunch set up for her.  
 _"How did he know I hadn't eaten anything since I left France?"_ She thought to herself in surprise.  
Then a smile tugged at her lips _"I guess that between him, Natasha, Clint and Steve they know quite a bit about me already."_ She chuckled at that. The omelet looked delicious as did the sandwich and the bowl full of fruit. And she really appreciated the canister of most likely fresh orange juice. There was even a card.  
"Can you stop by my place before we go to the tower? I need to pick up my stuff. And get into something more comfortable." She told Happy.  
"Sure thing ma'am," he replied as he started the car. Alexis picked up the card and started reading.  
 _Good evening miss Robbins  
Killer interview, I especially liked the way you put the suits in their place… assuming I was an exception of course, otherwise we'll have a problem. The others came to avengers tower, yeah can't get rid of that now you've said it on international television. But it is a good idea- of course it is, I came up with it- to have a central point of operation. It gives us something more solid and real.  
Of course, like Happy probably mentioned you are more than welcome to use a room in case you need a new residence now or in the future. I have some ideas about the redecorating and I'm sure you do too. Anyway.  
Everyone is here now, except Thor, I suppose he has stuff to do at home like you said.  
During the ride you could get updated on the situation as much as the footage shows and we'll fill in the blanks. I hope you haven't been listening too much to what the agents that were there are telling you about me. Judge based on the footage and nothing else please.  
See you there, and eat. We've come to the conclusion that you don't eat enough when you are under stress.  
Greetings from your team.  
_Alexis laughed and took a bite of the sandwich. It tasted good, not that she was surprised.  
As she ate the food she dialed a number. She was going to arrange a surprise for Thor first.  
"Hey Mitch, I need a favor. You've got a miss Foster under your care? Great. How fast can you get her to avenger tower…? Oh, she's already on her way? Great when will she be here… Okay, that's doable. No perfect. I'll have a car pick her up. Thanks a bunch. Let me know next time you're in the neighborhood. We really should go for a drink. Bye" She texted Nicky to pick up Foster and bring her to Stark tower asap before she relaxed in her seat.  
"Heimdall, if you are really all seeing then please send Thor here as soon as possible. I'm sure he'll prefer being with his new friends for a bit longer over whatever's going on up there at the moment. Don't tell him of my surprise though. Thanks in advance," she said softly, hoping that the all-seeing god had his gaze turned towards earth. She then plugged her USB stick in the tablet. The stick contained her personal input for avenger tower and a couple business ideas Tony should run by Pepper. What? She didn't start thinking about practical arrangements for the team just now.  
She send them through an e-mail to Tony. If he agreed to her suggestions she'd like to take charge of decorating and he could do all the tech stuff if that was alright with him.  
She thanked him for the footage, accepted his generous offer of new accommodations and promised to see him soon.  
After she clicked send, she opened the first video file called 'NY'.  
The first video came from SHIELD camera's in the secret base where Loki came in. She found herself whishing she could punch Loki for taking those good agents and corrupting them.  
For putting both Selvig and Clint through this entire episode. She took a deep breath to calm herself and then opened the footage of the quinjet that brought Steve. She smiled at Coulson's awkwardness around the captain. Sadly it soon was time for the debacle in Germany. The footage was collected from both SHIELD camera's (public actions like this were always monitored closely in order to anticipate possible legal complications) and any surveillance camera JARVIS had been able to get useful images from. She admired the courage of the old man who clearly refused to go through two of these type of men in his life time. And Steve's timing was excellent. She was a bit torn on how she felt about people rising for him while no one had dared to come to the old man's aid. On the one hand it showed a lot about how wrong Loki's approach to ruling was and how people could overcome fear if they really wanted to.  
On the other she was a bit disappointed in the fact that the old man had stood alone. But Loki hadn't chosen the type of venue where he would find a lot of brave people to oppose him.  
Watching Steve fight was awe inspiring and it showed her once again that he wasn't one to ever back down. Not that she'd ever doubted that of course.  
Tony made a big entrance as usual. With the advantage of hindsight she knew that Loki didn't think he couldn't win if he chose to fight but felt like this was enough of a distraction and that it wasn't worth the risk of getting injured to show this 'lowly mortal' what a 'God' could do.  
The next video took place on the quinjet and showed the conversation between Steve and Tony.  
She wondered how Steve hadn't realized what Loki's plan was. From his point of view it's been only two weeks since he used a similar tactic to infiltrate HYDRA's HQ.  
She knew he was a smart man. Not just from his files, but from the fact that he learned how to work with a computer in an hour. And because he could hold his own in a game of chess against said computer on a master level difficulty. And that when she asked how many languages he could speak he said "I spoke French fluently before the serum and after Hannah had me learn German, Russian, Spanish and I was learning Dutch before I went on my first mission. After that learning new things was limited to battle skills and the sort. But I certainly was grateful towards Hannah for all her efforts, it came in handy." The serum amplified his brain capacity and his learning skills.  
Perhaps he was still disoriented or maybe the memory was something he tried to avoid?  
Then Thor entered the stage. She groaned at Tony and Thor's attitude, luckily it seemed like Steve had successfully put them in time out (though she would have to ask what exactly happened in the forest). Then on the hellicarrier the team (except for Clint for obvious reasons) met up for the first time. Bruce had seen Loki being guided to a cell and had gone to find the rest of the team, feeling uncomfortable with being alone for any period of time now that the manipulator was on board. She smiled at the conversation that took place.  
Tony was still in his suit and just about to leave to get it off when suddenly Thor said something that drew everyone's attention.  
"Where is lady Alexis? She promised to assist me when I returned to Midgard."  
Coulson glanced at Fury curiously. Alexis didn't know if it was because Coulson was unaware of her not being invited and wondering why she hadn't arrived yet or if he knew and was wondering how Fury would deal with a disappointed team of super heroes. "Yeah, where is that annoying ball of joy? Why isn't she fussing about us getting into a fight yet?" Tony wondered.  
 _"Oh, I promise you Tony, I'll be plenty pissed when I get there."_ She thought with a smirk.  
"Are you talking about Alexis Robbins by any chance?" Steve inquired.  
"Robbins? The confidant?" Bruce asked startled, clearly not expecting her name to pop up here.  
"Yes we've all met the same Alexis. Where is she?" Natasha intervened, Alexis almost dared to think she sounded worried. But if she was worried it was most likely due to Clint's situation, not because of whatever bond she had managed to build with the Black Widow. Natasha was very hard to read.  
For all Alexis knew she was the woman's favorite person on earth, but it was very unlikely.  
The only signs of affection she'd ever seen from her were directed towards her oldest friend and somewhat more concealed towards Fury. This would make Alexis' job harder of course but that was fine. Natasha was a friend (at least she considered them friends, she had no idea what Natasha would say) before she was a protégé. And she would be treated as such.  
"She texted me yesterday that she was called to France, she's probably still there."

Steve informed the others who looked at him in surprise.  
"She's my handler and niece in a sense." He clarified calmly.  
Steve was behaving very formally. He was acting like a soldier. She wasn't certain if it was a coping mechanism, a force of habit or just an instinctive reaction to his current military like surroundings. But she considered it a good thing that he felt it necessary to identify her as something more personal than only his handler.  
"She's been helping me to regain my footing. Teaching me the basics of technology, giving me the general outline of history of the past seventy years and things like that." He didn't mention the mental support she provided, but she believed (or perhaps it was hope) it wasn't out of shame but simply because it wasn't something you talked about with virtual strangers. Or even better, he might assume that this went without saying as everyone in the room seemed familiar with her.  
"So she's in France," Natasha stated getting back on track. "Is her mission what keeps her from being here?" Fury seemed to be losing his patience. "We are not here for a family reunion." He insisted.  
"Yes but wait. I don't get it. How did you all meet miss Robbins? I came across her by accident.  
But I feel like I'm alone in this?" Bruce wondered.  
"My meeting with the daughter of Robbin was a lucky coincidence as well Sir…"  
"Bruce Banner," he introduced himself.  
"Sir Banner, I am Thor son of Odin. I believe she stated that she did not usually join son of Coul when he and his comrades are called for mysterious objects such as Mjolnjir, who's descend to earth was what initiated my encounter with both her and Midgard's guardians of the SHIELD." She noticed the way Coulson smiled at Thor's way of describing the agency, clearly liking the sound of it. However the loss of her friend made the image less amusing than it could have been.  
"Though present circumstances suggest that neither incident was coincidental," Thor finished.  
Alexis felt flattered, the implication Thor made felt like a huge compliment.  
"You mean she arranged it?" Bruce clearly hadn't interpreted Thor's words the same way Alexis had, though he didn't seem to believe that she'd do something like that. Which once again was flattering, considering how short their encounter was and how guarded he had been at the time.  
"I think he means that he believes that both occasions were fate." Steve corrected gently.

"Yes sir Rogers." Thor boomed.  
"All very interesting, but let's not get sidetracked here," Tony intervened as he turned to Fury with a disapproving glare. "Alexis is damn good at what she does and she takes it very seriously. It may not be possible for her to get here in person any time soon, but knowing her she'd at least make a call.  
If only to check up and tell us to play nice. From what I recall she doesn't want you anywhere near any of her protégés without her knowledge. And yet here we are. All of us seem to be taken under her wing and she doesn't even know we are in the same room as you, does she?"  
Fury chose to remain silent which confirmed Tony's accusations. This could've gotten out of hand, given the genius' impulsive tendencies, but Steve stepped in, acting on his 'captain's instinct'.  
"While I find the directors decision unwise, it's no use for any of us to argue about it now. We should focus on the task at hand. -Stark!" Steve shot the billionaire a stern look when he saw he was about to protest. "We don't have the time now. Lives depend on us dealing with Loki. Alexis will be fine. She's a Carter at heart. She can take care of her own fights." Tony considered what Steve said and nodded satisfied with the promised Alexis-tears-Fury-another-hole justice.  
"I hope miss Carter taught her some tricks. Rumor has it that she once took out six armed men with nothing but a hairbrush," Tony muttered. Alexis noticed the brief that's-my-girl smile on Steve's face. Tony left with Coulson to get out of his suit while the others followed agent Hill to a conference room that looked out over the entire base including the cage that held Loki.

She noted the tension that came of Fury and the calm that surrounded Loki.  
She wished that Bruce hadn't dismissed Steve's worry over Loki's motives. They were all nervous and tension was tangible. Even when viewed on a screen.  
She was happy to see the comradery between Tony and Bruce. The philanthropist would be good for the doctors self-esteem she was sure of that.  
Steve was a bit more tense about the situation. He respected Bruce as a man, but was understandably cautious of the Hulk as it was something he was unfamiliar with.  
Tony assumed that Steve was a goodie two shoes and tried to teach him some common sense and a healthy dose of mistrust towards authority. But he was wrong about this part of Steve's character. Steve Rogers was a good soldier, but if something didn't feel right he wasn't afraid to take action against it. Steve's attitude towards Tony came from the fact that he had the impression that the genius saw life as a game. Iron Man was a way to seek thrills, not to atone for sins. And Tony's behavior didn't help. He disliked him because Steve had led a life of sacrifice, of going to bed unsure of whether he would wake up or not. Both during war and during illness.  
Tony, from Steve's point of view, was like a bully. The biggest boy on the playground showing of all that he was and what the others could never be. Charity events couldn't change that.  
Tony disliked Steve because he thought that his father loved the captain more than he did his own son. Which Alexis found hard to believe. She personally believed that Howard Stark had strongly disliked himself, and that Steve had become associated with redemption. It was this negative view of himself that made it hard for him to show how much he loved the son that reminded him so much of a younger him. But love him he did. She had seen the evidence on many of her grandmother's old tapes. She should ask Tony if he would let her digitalize them and clean them up. It would be fun to show them all some footage of the captain during relaxed moments as well as some old videos of Tony and his parents. Not yet though, later, when Steve had settled a bit more in the modern day and when Tony felt comfortable enough with the team to share such private moments.  
She shook herself out of her analysis. She decided to skip the part of Natasha's interrogation for now. It would most likely contain things Natasha didn't want her to know. So she'd wait until she could ask for permission to watch the footage.  
She saw Steve uncover the weapons and then the fight among the team and Fury.  
She chocked on a sob when Bruce admitted he'd… God no.  
That man was in a world of trouble when she got to Stark Tower!  
The chaos that followed wasn't caught on camera. And perhaps that was better.  
She also skipped the part where Coulson was killed. She didn't feel like seeing the finer details.  
She watched the devastation the news had brought Steve and Tony. She was proud of how Steve had managed to kick start Tony's fight instinct. That man could rally up a crowd of sloths.  
She once again skipped footage this time of Clint waking up, just in case there was something they didn't want to share with her. She stopped speeding up when Steve entered the room and smiled when she saw how much trust he put in Natasha's judgement of Clint.  
Many would've been wary of him but Steve gave him a chance.  
This was where the battle started but she had watched that on the news.  
She closed the file, put the tablet away and sighed as she did a quick mental summary of the situation. The team hadn't met under ideal circumstances to put it gently.  
They had united for a common goal and they had found that they could work together and that they could find respect and even the beginnings of friendship for each other. Which was all in all not the worst, but this was an instable foundation. As they were now they were too likely to separate until the next fight that had need for all of them to gather.  
That wasn't a good thing. She needed to defuse the tensions and encourage the first beginnings of loyalty and friendship to grow. If she didn't then Steve would most likely grow closer to Natasha and Clint as he would probably join the STRIKE team on missions, sitting still at home wasn't his thing.  
Tony and Bruce would grow closer as scientists, but not as avengers. Thor was the one she was least worried about. He was Loki's opposite. He didn't see the need of hiding his feelings or intentions.  
If he had decided that the avengers were his friends then he would always treat them with the respect and love he had for lady Sif and the warriors three.  
Never the less. She had to make sure that the others wouldn't slowly tear themselves apart.  
A good start was getting them to spend more time together. And avengers tower might do just that.


	10. 9) Planning

**Alright final chapter without any other characters. These are though to get trough. Alexis is not a solo player let me tell you. Hopefully I'll feel better writing her when interacting with others but this had to be done sadly enough. You know the drill so enjoy!**

 **Planning**

An alert sounded on her phone. A bridge had been signaled just outside of the city. Which meant that Thor was already on his way to the tower. That was fast.  
"Thanks Heimdall. I hope I'll get to meet you one day." She said softly.  
They arrived at her apartment. SHIELD owned a fair number of houses and the like all over the world for their agents or consultants to use. She had chosen this one because it was right across the park, a peaceful place in the midst of chaos. And as it turned out it was just far enough away from Stark Tower to have escaped the destruction. She liked it, but as she was still very angry with Fury she wanted to distance herself from him and SHIELD. She'd figure out later whether she still had a job with the organization as she had stated in no uncertain terms that she was done playing nice.  
In the mean time she probably should take advantage of her SHIELD bank account while it was still available. It was intended to be used for job related expenses like transportation or whatever she needed to calm the enhanced down and replace what had accidentally been damaged.  
And decorating the living quarters of the avengers was going to make them happy. As was everything else that was currently popping up in her head.  
She wouldn't go too overboard. She'd just cash in on all the times she saved them money by flying the cheap flights and catching free rides whenever she could. She could go a little crazy for once.

* * *

Before packing anything she changed from her professional outfit to something more comfortable. She didn't have the energy to put much thought in it and just grabbed an olive tunic and paired it with brown leggings and a pair of light blue sneakers. Then she quickly packed her stuff with some help from Happy. As soon as they had packed and loaded a suitcase with her clothes, a box with personal items and another full of her grandmother's footage in the trunk they left for the tower. Furniture would have to come some other day.  
She saw that Tony had e-mailed his approval of her ideas for the tower and immediately started ordering furniture, paint and other supplies. As she did this her mind drifted to the box with footage.

* * *

When aunt Peggy's memory started to fail her grandmother had given the box to Alexis.  
"Just in case. I don't want them to get damaged because I start making mistakes," she had said.  
Alexis had been meaning to put them to DVD ever since.  
There was one in particular that she had loved to watch as a child. Nanna called it the holiday mash up. Christmas, valentine's day, birthdays… all special occasions celebrated with the commando's.  
Her nana said that she had tried to capture as many normal moments as she could in between battle meetings, missions and official public gatherings.  
She remembered an image of Steven Rogers embracing Howard Stark and James Barnes, she didn't remember what they had been laughing about, but it was that image that reminded her that Steven Grant Rogers had been only 27 years old when his life had ended.  
That was only a few years older than she was.  
 _"Could I do it?"_ she wondered as she absentmindedly played with a strand of her hair.  
 _"Throw away the promise of a full life? Knowing that if I chose to risk the lives of others, if I chose for my own, there will be someone waiting. Someone I wish to start a family with? Could I sacrifice everything, not just myself but love and life and family to ensure the safety of hundreds?"_ It was one of these questions you couldn't answer unless actually faced with the choice. Because even though the right thing to do was clear, it was cruel to ask from someone to make that sacrifice.  
She didn't have someone she loved like Steve had loved her aunt. So for her the choice was a hundred times easier and still she couldn't say for sure that she would do it. Of course this type of questions was also the type most people never have to worry about too seriously… most people.

* * *

She returned her focus to paint and fabric.  
Tony wouldn't let her decorate his personal floor even if the building wasn't his so he would have to order his own furniture, she had mentioned this in the e-mail she'd send earlier.  
Thor was tricky. She didn't know for sure what Asgard looked like so she used the old Norse culture that had worshiped his people as inspiration. She tried to take into consideration that he might bring Jane over from time to time so she made sure that it had a small touch of Foster to it.  
And while she was pretty sure that the love birds would share a bed, she added a spare room for possible friends staying over. And speaking of which she immediately ordered clothes for his Asgardian friends so they could wear civilians clothing when they visited and tried to figure out who would room with whom since the apartment wasn't big enough to have a room for all of them.  
First Lady Sif. It was clear that her friendship with Thor was the strongest bond, even if you ignored Sif's more romantic interest in him, he clearly cared a lot about her.  
And that was precisely why it would be cruel to suggest Sif used Thor's spare room or to allow him to consider that option, oblivious as he was to his friends feelings for him.  
She felt a bit guilty for inviting Jane to the tower and ensuring that they could see one another before Thor left again to fulfill his duties as heir to the throne, while she had offered Sif her support.  
But she couldn't fix the situation, it was not her place to decide whom Thor should be with.  
Nor was it her place to tell him that he had other options.  
She would like to put Sif with Natasha, though her own guest room was of course available as well. The idea of letting the two warrior women in the same floor felt right and wrong at the same time. She could of course insist to take advantage of the larger amount of women present in the tower and host a slumber party on her floor if Sif ever came to earth for a longer period of time.  
Yeah she'd do that.  
Hogun had seemed like a calm person and she had a feeling that he would keep to himself when not near his friends, so he could stay with Bruce. She thought that Steve would find Volstagg a pleasant guest. His love for food would be least likely to annoy the super soldier with the increased metabolism. And his tales of battle and family would be met with a good listener.  
And Fandral should room with Thor. So that took care of the Asgardians. Now for Midgardians.

* * *

She was pretty sure that Clint and Natasha would like to share a floor.  
They would each have their own room and bathroom. The breakfast bar was set up in the living room and diner was a shared meal for the team to enjoy together if at all possible. If not it could be picked up from the common kitchen and taken to their private quarters of course. Anyway, this meant that their living room was the only space the spies would have to share.  
And if it doubled as a spar space as she was planning for both of them anyway...  
Yeah pairing them up wasn't a bad idea.  
They wouldn't bother each other if either wanted some privacy and one would know how to support the other when things got hard. And it wasn't intended as a permanent residence anyway.  
They would go on missions for SHIELD and they had their own homes.

* * *

Bruce's room should be near the labs. It was the reason he had wanted to give the tower a chance to begin with. The interior should be serene. But not overly so. He shouldn't feel like it was designed to keep him Zen. Comfortable chairs, soft carpet all over the place. A desk to work on in private, with all the toy's Tony could think of. And she could work with visual cues for the arrival of people and such.  
In fact she could apply this to everyone's residence considering the fact that most had PTSD and one was hearing impaired.

* * *

Steve needed his own space above anything else.  
She remembered how uncomfortable he had been the one time she had come into his room when he'd had a nightmare. He had been so ashamed for scaring her. So he would live alone, but still have a spare room. It was standard issue in her floorplans.  
The spare room could be a temporary living space for a new avenger awaiting their own room, Vosltag if the warriors three paid Midgard a visit or as a room for a friend he decided to invite over.  
It could happen.  
A big bed, he tossed a lot and again, he might bring someone over eventually.  
She probably should soundproof his apartment, his heightened hearing may not appreciate catching everything that happened in the other floors. She had learned not to underestimate his range when she had entered his new appartement to find him blushing scarlet after she had gotten off the phone with a protégé… screw it Fury had no say in what she did anymore, her friend who had been gossiping over a night spent with her new boyfriend. Yeah that was awkward. Best to soundproof all floors, everyone would feel better knowing that they didn't have to worry about being too loud while doing anything from sparring to singing along to the radio to more intimate activities.  
She chose the furniture carefully. Not working with his age but his personal taste.  
He was artistic and appreciated wooden furniture. He had a dislike for metal and leather because of how they smelled and felt. Soft textures were comforting for him, though not to sleep on. He liked natural lighting and artificial lighting couldn't be white since that irritated his eyes.  
Living with him for a week had taught her much now she came to think of it.  
She should find some nice artwork to put up in his room. Perhaps something he made.  
She hadn't told him yet but nanna and aunt Peggy had collected all the belongings they could find at camp or in his old apartment. Long story short they hadn't gotten everything back.  
Steve had given certain drawings to friends and before he became captain it was his main source of income as he couldn't hold a steady job. No one permanently hired someone that sick, and you couldn't blame them. It was crisis, no one could afford it. The drawings that had been given away, sold or even stolen circled the world, some staying in the family that had originally gotten them, framed on a wall and shown off as an excuse to tell the tale of how they (or their grandfathers) had met Captain America.  
Some were sold in times of need, often to private collectors of either art or war artefacts.  
Surely she could track an original Rogers down, perhaps Tony would help in finding and purchasing it. There were a good few in the box with personal affairs as it was. She was going to give it to him when he had settled into his new apartment and a little in 21st century New York.  
"Miss Robbins we're here." She looked up from her now finished designs.  
She couldn't wait to see the team again. There was much to discuss.

 **Alright that was that. Next up we see what the avengers were up to all this time. Giving Alexis a little break here. Till next time!**


	11. 10) Unwinding

Avengers Unite

 **Alright! No Alexis this chapter, but a lot of the Avengers.  
So lets get on with it!  
I don't own anything that's owned by the MCU, please let me know how you liked the chapter.  
Enjoy! **

**The avengers**

 **Unwinding**

The avengers had decided to return to Stark tower together after Thor left with the tesseract and Loki. They knew Alexis would come to find them sooner rather than later.  
So after they had been looked after by SCHIELD's doctors, had gotten a chance to shower and changed into normal clothes (except for Natasha and Clint who chose to wear their all black spy gear) they (and Rhodey who'd found the team in the shawarma place after the battle) gathered in Tony's penthouse for a drink at the bar with the tv playing in the background.  
Tony had just gotten off the phone with Pepper. It had been a strange mix of business and love as "I'm fine" was followed up with "is there room in the budget for" and such.  
Pepper was on her way back from a meeting in DC, according to her she had been back in the air before the events in NY had hit the news. That was Pepper, she arrived and got things done.  
It was clear to the team that when Pepper came home both she and Tony would need some time alone to comfort each other and catch up on some well-earned rest.  
In fact they all felt like they could use a nap.  
"There are a couple of guest rooms on lower floors you guys can use to catch some shut eye." Tony suggested when Bruce mentioned this.  
"Afterwards how about we eat..." he looked at his watch. "early breakfast together? We know Alexis isn't going to yell at us if she thinks for even a second we might be too tired.  
So we first sleep and then she can kick some sense into us while we eat. Pizza anyone?" Everyone nodded not really caring, though Steve frowned slightly. He knew he should be against eating junk food two times in a row, especially for breakfast, but he had to admit that he wasn't feeling up to something more balanced either.

* * *

Just as they all had gotten up to find a bed and sleep for the next eight to ten hours, Rhodes biding them goodnight and about to leave, Steve turned around, shocked at something. His enhanced hearing had picked up Alexis' name from the tv.  
"Alexis is on the news!" he exclaimed. Everyone turned and jumped on the couch. All need for sleep forgotten. They hadn't heard word from their confidant yet and it had started to worry them.  
They watched in shock as they saw her stand before an audience ready to, according to the headline at the bottom of the screen: shine light on the battle of New York  
"Unbelievable." Tony breathed as he looked at her determined and battle ready face.  
"That woman should get a medal. She spend 14 of the past 20 hours on a plane and the remaining six she was either helping someone out who was scared of his own body or preparing for this." Rhody send him a 'sounds familiar' look which he pointedly ignored.  
"And look at her. Anyone who's said something that pissed her of better watch out, she's on fire," Tony ranted, feeling worried for the young woman. Had she slept or eaten?  
He knew that he could sometimes forget these things, Rhodey wasn't being overbearing with that glare, but he was an insomniac and he had Pepper.  
Had Alexis spend the flight back fretting, following the development of the fight and gathering the conference, preparing her speech and God knows what?

* * *

"She is remarkable." Bruce sighed. "Too bad that she was in Europe for all this. I bet things wouldn't have gotten that heated if she'd been there." The rest of the team, who had seen her more and longer than just one time in passing, chuckled.  
"You have no idea. She would've smacked us over the head and given us a lecture as if we were six year old misbehaving children." Natasha smiled, allowing her face to soften for a brief moment before closing of again. She liked this team, despite the rocky start, but she had to be prepared to turn on them if they became a threat. No friends. Except for Clint, and even he had turned…  
Not voluntarily, but still, if she hadn't been able to knock him back to normal she would've been forced to kill him. She knew that Clint knew this, just as she knew that Clint would kill her if she went rogue. It would be hard and it would eat away at the both of them.  
She couldn't allow herself any more soft spots.  
It didn't matter that the doctor's pained, regretful gaze before he had lost control had struck her with not only fear, but sympathy she thought she was no longer capable of.  
She'd have to do whatever it took to take him out if he got too out of hand.  
And though she found herself enjoying Stark's humor and charm. If he got out of line, if his perspective got so screwed that he endangered others. She'd have to put him down.  
And no matter how disarming the boyish grin of Thor could be and how much she respected him as a warrior. If he or any of his friends turned against earth she would have to act.  
And even if the captain's calm voice, gentle but sure guidance and caring nature brought her a type of comfort she had desperately needed in her childhood, if he for whatever reason turned against SHIELD she needed to quickly and effectively eliminate him.  
Natasha knew she'd have to work on earning each of the men's favor in time, but none would be fooled if she was their best friend from the start. She had a reputation and the men around her weren't stupid. She had to forge a bond with each of them and choose the type connection she would make them think they had carefully. She had to be just what they needed.  
Her eye drifted back to the television. Alexis would be heartbroken if it ever came to that.  
But that didn't matter. A friendship with Alexis was not useful, could only become a liability to them both. She had tried to explain this to the girl over and over again for the past four years.  
Alexis shouldn't try to befriend any of them, it put her and the team in danger.  
But the confidant was a child at heart, and love is for children after all.  
She snapped out of her thoughts. Right now she was too tired to think about it.  
She had to focus on the screen. Alexis was going to fight for them, the least Natasha could do was watch.

* * *

The team chuckled as the confidant spoke to the gathered press.  
"She's really out of patience for today…" Tony observed. "Which is saying something. She deals with you on a regular basis," Rhodes joked.  
"Wonder who she'll take it out on?" Clint smirked looking around for possible victims.  
"Fury," Steve said decidedly. "Even though things have been done and said by us that might get her worked up, she doesn't know about them." He had a point. She didn't know the first thing about what happened before the battle got broadcasted on the news.  
"She'll need to be brought up to speed though. Ugh, I'm going to regret this.  
JARVIS, can you assemble the video footage from recent events?" Tony ordered. Steve was looking around for the man Tony had been talking to, but saw none and jumped when an answer came.  
"As you wish sir." Bruce smiled impressed by the tech, Rhodes was used to it, Natasha remembered the AI from when she worked undercover and Clint had heard all about it, but Steve was absolutely shocked. "Where is Mr. Jarvis?" He asked. Tony chuckled.  
"There's no Mr. Jarvis. It's is the name I gave my computer system. He's intelligent. Runs the entire house, and part of my company. Look. Jarvis dim the lights, give us some music, something to relax."  
"Certainly sir." And immediately the light's dimmed and jazz music drifted from the background.  
"Amazing." Steve breathed causing Tony to smile proudly.  
"I suppose Mr. Jarvis has passed away then?" Steve asked -in a clearly disappointed tone- to the astonishment of everyone in the room.  
"You knew Mr. Jarvis?" Tony asked. Steve shook his head.  
"Howard mentioned him on New year's eve after our first mission, we were in France just over the Belgian border and we had managed to get a few bottles of sparkling wine from a local brewer. Me and the commando's watched ourselves, we were still on duty after all and needed to be in the field the next morning, but Howard would return to base- I'll tell you the story later," Steve said when he noticed that Alexis was about to speak again.

* * *

Tony forced himself to pay attention, not an easy task. He had just realized that the captain had stories about his father that no one else could share with him. Tony had heard all about captain America from his dad. Now after meeting the real deal he found that the stories didn't match the man completely. Sure he lived up to the legend in skills and courage and all that, but his dad had by example never even hinted at how awkward the captain felt in social situations. Something Tony had very quickly picked up on. Not surprising since for his dad there had been decades between events and retelling. But for the living legend it had been weeks. He wondered how different his father was when seen through the eyes of Captain America. But he had to keep these questions for later.  
After this, sleep and food. And possibly a scolding.

* * *

They listened as Alexis spoke of the victims and bowed their heads in silent respect for the fallen.  
"She has a way with words," Bruce said softly as Alexis talked about the damage, cringing at the numbers appearing on screen. "and images," he added.  
"Colateral damage is one of the worst things a soldier has to deal with," Rhodes muttered. Steve nodded profoundly bowing his head as he recalled those he wasn't able to save. Seeing this, and suddenly remembering that he wasn't the only soldier in the room, Rhodes reached over and patted the captain on the back. A gesture that was much appreciated.  
The team nodded in agreement with him, allowing themselves soft smiles as Alexis spoke of the suits and defended the team.  
"There she goes again. Multitasking. Press conference and comforting us at the same time," Clint smiled affectionately.  
"She isn't implying that there is a meeting with the UN planned already is she?" Steve asked turning to Natasha and Clint who knew her the longest. The assassins couldn't say for certain.  
"She might," Natasha muttered, causing everyone to groan exasperatedly.  
"Okay, that's it. I'm sending Happy to pick her up after she leaves Fury with the footage and then she'll be brought straight here and she'll get some damn rest before anything else!" Tony exclaimed.  
Steve nodded his approval, "Make sure she eats first though. She can't stomach food when she's worried which means she most likely hasn't eaten in a while either." Clint and Natasha nodded in agreement with that statement.  
"Her proposals are pretty good though. It would certainly have helped today if such procedures had existed," Steve continued with a proud smile on his lips.  
"That's Robbins, always finds ways to fix things," Natasha declared.  
Tony let out a whistle as she spoke of the council's plans.  
"Her eyes are set from stun to disintegrate. Those guys better hope she never gets anywhere near them." This made the team chuckle. None of them doubted that Alexis wouldn't back down one bit if she ever came face to face with the council.

* * *

They all felt their heart sink to their laps when they saw the sacrifice afore mentioned council had been willing to make. "I didn't realize what a disaster it would've been… This is horrible." Steve muttered. Everyone was shocked by the impact, but Steve was the only one who was yet to be introduced, trough experience or education on historical events to the horror that was an atomic bomb. "Irony is, my dad helped on the development of the first," Tony muttered. It was ironic, but since the scrapple that was still determined to settle in his heart was his own design, it wasn't the most shocking reality he'd ever been confronted with.  
"Howard? Are you sure?" Steve sounded astonished and repelled.  
"The idea was that our enemies would be so afraid of it that they wouldn't attack. He knew the theoretical destruction, and saw it during 'harmless' tests, but he doubted that it would happen." Tony was surprised by his own words, but since they were true he didn't question the fact that he had just defended his father's actions. Rhodey however smiled, happy to hear Tony say something good about his father without it being part of a sales talk.  
Attention was returned to Alexis as she introduced the senator.  
"She's enjoying this isn't she?" Bruce chuckled.  
"I know I am," Tony grinned.  
"Hey, I remember her. I was about to jump in but she jammed something in his neck. As far as I could tell it died a nasty death," Steve said, he was nervous. Had the brave woman died anyway? Why was she brought up? When the picture was exchanged for a video call he relaxed. She was fine.  
"I like this lady. Can we hire her? I'm hiring her," Tony decided as the woman displayed her courage and intellect. And when she stated that every New Yorker was an avenger they all smiled in appreciation. "I believe we donated to her facility already…" Tony checked the pad in his hand on which he had been doing god knows what. But before he found what he was looking for the woman had confirmed his statement herself.

* * *

The officer appeared on screen and once again Steve recognized the face.  
"You zooming by is normal huh?" Steve teased carefully. Not sure if he had already earned the right to make such a gesture of comradery. To his relieve Tony grinned back at him.  
"Of course, need to keep the suit oiled and can't have the fans thirst for me for too long," Tony said patting Steve's back before receiving a playful push from Rhodes.  
"Hearing about it from this angel is… strange. We knew all the ins and outs, and for us it was still a bit chaotic. But the police, army and civilians must've been beyond confused," Bruce observed.  
"I can't even begin to imagine how that was like," Natasha muttered- it's true she was usually the cause or at least part of the chaos never a bystander, this of course was true for most of the team.  
"I can," Steve sighed, remembering when he had heard about the war. The news had pretty much turned his world upside down in the middle of a normal day.  
Sure he'd known things were bad overseas and longed to help somehow, but until then it didn't really affect his life at home.  
He noticed the others staring. "What? My life was ordinary once. I wasn't born captain America," he informed them. He saw the flicker of realization in their eyes. Had they really not thought of him as anything other than…  
But Bruce had called him Steve. He had been addressed as Rogers.  
Was all they saw when they looked at him his shield?  
Natasha and Clint felt a bit dumb for their slip up. Of course they knew that the captain had been a normal person most of his life, but… they hadn't thought much about it before and they really should've done a better job of hiding that.  
But he'd been dead most of their lives. He still felt a bit like a legend.  
Bruce was the least surprised. Because he too, was identified by something that hadn't been part of him until recent years. That was why he hadn't called Steve by his title if he could help it.  
Rhodes felt ashamed. His best friend was Iron man he should know better.  
Tony felt like an idiot. He should've realized this. He was so busy with making everyone think of him as Iron Man and nothing else that he hadn't thought that the captain- that Steve was a man behind the symbol and wished to be acknowledged as such.

* * *

"Of course, sorry, it's just that whole captain attitude that makes it easy to forget. I mean can you imagine Fury in his jammies with hot cocoa?" the mental image forced everyone's expression to lighten up and a chuckle to come out. "Get what I mean? But speaking of which… How did you hear about it? I never thought to ask that question of veterans. Stupid of me actually." Steve allowed himself a grin. Tony's rant was quite humorous.  
"I was in an art class. Bucky was complaining about the model fidgeting, but he was really just not good at drawing life models. He was best when he could make something up.  
I remember that I was adding some shadow to bring out a fold in her robe when this guy bursts through the door. Yelling to turn on the radio. We had been attacked, our hand had been forced.  
It was confusing. We didn't live anywhere near pearl harbor so there were no explosions only a voice on the radio that told us about the planes and the people stuck on slowly sinking ships… I remember how deadly silent it was in the room. It was like the world had stopped.  
I had followed the events in Europe and as it was I had been wishing that I could do something to help the brave men that fought the Nazis. But suddenly the war had come to us…" He cut himself off. The memory had started dragging him to earlier and later events, none of which he wanted to visit right now. "The rest is history." He summarized and returned his eyes to the screen.  
The others got the hint and tried to figure out where the officer was in his story.

* * *

As Tony heard how Steve's encounter with the police was described he snorted. "Show off," he teased.  
"Hypocrite," Steve countered effortlessly.  
All were relieved that the police seemed to be on their side. Or at least this man's unit was.  
When the bomb was mentioned again they frowned, what was that council thinking?  
"That's one way to sum it up," Tony joked weakly as the officer tried to describe the worst minutes of Tony's life, and that includes being abducted, tortured, watching his new friend die in his arms and coming to terms with the fact that he was sick and dying with no way out.  
He noticed that Steve gave him a subtle nudge, indicating that the team was there for him if he needed it. He smiled in appreciation. This team thing might not be so bad after all.  
He also noticed when Steve started to fidget at the mention of the cleanup that needed to be done.  
"No, we are not going to do anything before we've slept and eaten and we are not going to leave before Alexis is done with us either. We owe her that," Tony insisted. Steve relaxed a little nodding in agreement. They could see how they could help after they had looked after themselves. War had taught him that neglecting your injuries, or needs was like neglecting those of the team.  
The call with the officer was finished and the senator got put in his place.  
"I'm almost sad that's over. His face was very entertaining to watch," Clint said with a grin.  
During both conversations the 'suit' had tried to hide his annoyance at being put aside and put in his place by a girl that looked like she was fresh out of college.  
"She does not like that man," Tony added having noticed how she dismissed the man and made him basically promise to never again say something against the team.

* * *

"But I won't let you blame my team." This declaration, this slip of the tongue was received with gasps of surprise. Sure they knew that she was going to work with them. But to call them her team… not implying ownership, but including herself as part of the unit they were starting to form.  
And they couldn't deny that she was a part of them. Even though she hadn't met them as a team yet, they all had noticed her absence and it had bothered them. A friendly, familiar face would've been appreciated during their introduction to one another.  
"Okay, Alexis we get the message. 'Take it easy and give yourself time to relax.' I'm sure you'll tell us this in person as well. You're over doing it!" Tony joked as Alexis gave the New Yorkers advice on how to deal with recent events. Meanwhile he finished what he had been doing on the tablet. Looking at the screen in anticipation. When Alexis's face lit up he felt like a king.  
"So Capsicle. You happy now? Feeling better for taking a day of?" Steve smiled.  
"Actually I do. You really shouldn't have Tony." But he was waved away.  
"I own that hotel. Little known fact. Things like alien invasions aren't great for the hotel business. Here'll be some disaster tourism, but that's not exactly the kind of people I want to attract.  
So instead of waiting for the hotel to empty I'm relocating current guests to a hotel that's farther away. I keep the employees on. I promise I won't go hungry in the next few months. My company is build up in such a way that one market plummeting doesn't kill me. And the aid in rebuilding gives me the chance to weasel my clean energy into the buildings.  
Everything under control." Steve was now fully relaxed for the first time since Tony met him. And seeing him slumped back in the couch with relief on his face made him look less like a legend and more like the man underneath the surface.  
The man who's existence Tony had tried to ignore most of his life.

* * *

"But a wise man told me once: When you live to mourn, you live to laugh and love again.  
This was something that pulled him through many tough situations.  
So let it be something that pulls us through the hardships we face today.  
And let's not turn against our own." The avengers felt their spirits being lifted by Alexis's words.  
"You sure she doesn't have any of your genes? She's got a look in her eyes that reminds me an awful lot of you during your little 'rally the troops even if the commander is an ass' pep talk," Tony grinned. "What?" Natasha, Clint, Rhodes and Bruce asked.  
"We got this big monologue from Fury. I was pissed because he was a lying, deceiving asshole and grieving because of Coulson. I wanted to shout and be angry but cap made it clear that even though neither of us were Fury's biggest fan, we had to do what we could to stop Loki." Tony grinned.  
That grin vanished when he saw the sadness in Alexis's eyes as she admitted that she didn't know how to take away the pain of those who had lost that what could not be replaced.  
She looked like she needed a minute, but instead of giving herself time she pushed onward to the questions. Which were luckily not many in numbers.

* * *

They all smiled at how she described their next destinations very accurately. And how she acknowledged the personal troubles each of them was sorting through in an almost playful way.  
"Avengers tower? There is talk about that?" Steve looked at Tony with surprise.  
"Well, I filed it away as an idea I had. I joked about it with her back when the initiative wasn't put down. It could be our headquarters and SHIELD would have to come to us next time. I'm sure Alexis will have a design ready, she has this fascination with décor and I don't think I would be able to deny her a chance to go all out. So when she gets here you'll most likely see what the fuss is all about," Tony explained.  
She got called out on her slip of the tongue but it didn't faze her. She made clear what her job contained and in doing so took the chance to make it clear that they were normal people with extraordinary talents.  
"Okay, last thing, I want to direct this to my team. I know you guys are watching. Once I've finished talking with the UN and sorted everything out you'll have to assemble." This made them laugh.  
"Good thing we already did," Tony snorted.  
He called Happy and told him to pick her up at SHIELD headquarters, JARVIS would let him know when she'd arrive there, with food, a card and a tablet with the footage because lord knows that Alexis wouldn't sleep before being at least somewhat caught up.  
The team then spread out for their naps, Tony asked JARVIS to wake them when Alexis got in the car with Happy. That way they had time to freshen up and order the pizza before she got there.  
Rhodes said goodbye and went home. Just as Tony had let his friend out and started to make his way to a bedroom the elevator announced the arrival of someone. "Tony!" Next thing he knew he was enveloped in the embrace of a sobbing Pepper Pots. He embraced her and listened to her voice, scolding him and whispering 'I love you's' in his ear. After a while he guided her to their bedroom, he held her close until the both of them fell into a dreamless slumber.


End file.
